War
by Goshujin Sama
Summary: Destruccion, sufrimiento, desolacion, muerte... en una palabra, solo Guerra. Un grupo de jovenes pueden ser la diferencia, siempre y cuando tengan la voluntad de hacerlo. AU
1. Chapter 1

_**War**_

Hola, bueno, pongo este fic que me parecio una buena idea en el sentido en que es muy dificil escribir sobre estos temas y ocupando tantos personajes, por lo tanto es un reto personal, tratare de ser constante, pero ciertamente he estado muy ocupado. Por otro lado como siempre ocupo solo personajes de las primeras dos temporadas de Digimon. Ojaka kes guste.

_**Capitulo 1**_

_Comenzando el año 2010 el mundo vio le comienzo de una tercera guerra mundial, para muchos el final de la humanidad y no era para menos, había comenzado la guerra mas atroz de la historia._

_Estados Unidos había atosigado a países asiáticos con sus constantes tomas de territorio. El terrorismo hacia mella en la poderosa potencia americana. Pero el estallido de la guerra se dio cuando los americanos trataron de tomar colonias africanas aun en posesión de países europeos._

_La unión europea no tolero esto, así que declaro la guerra a la potencia, excepto Inglaterra que apoyo a Estados Unidos en su movimiento bélico. Tristemente fue la primera en caer a manos de la unión europea._

_A sabiendas de que no podría enfrentar esta contienda solo, a pesar de su gran poderío, Estados Unidos unifico los países latinoamericanos bajo su yugo, los cuales no tuvieron mas remedio que aceptar las ordenes del gigante._

_Los países asiáticos se mantuvieron al margen de estos problemas, al igual que Rusia. Por lo menos durante los primeros años de guerra._

_Al cumplirse el tercer año de movimientos bélicos comenzó el terror, el uso de armas nucleares fue inminente._

_Inmediatamente la población mundial se redujo a la mitad._

_Rusia decidió por fin unirse a la contienda, del lado de los países europeos. Su ofensiva fue terrible, acabo con toda la fuerza militar sudamericana._

_Los norteamericanos no se quedaron con las manos atadas, inmediatamente se aliaron con una potencia. China ingreso a la contienda y fue el momento en que la crueldad de la guerra se hizo inimaginable._

_Los países europeos no pudieron resistir este poderío. Rusia sucumbió en cierta medida ante la contraofensiva estadounidense._

_Con la contienda inclinada de lado de la unión Chino-Americana se decidió no correr riesgos. Abría que borrar del mapa las únicas fuerzas capaces de ponerse en su contra con peligro._

_A inicios del 2015 Oceanía fue bombardeada nuclearmente, causando la muerte del ochenta por ciento de la población._

_Japón intento ser bombardeada, pero estaban preparados para ello. Satélites sofisticados detectaban cualquier arma en dirección al país nipón, y eran destruidos en la estratosfera, logrando así mantener su territorio libre de ese tipo de amenazas, algo que aprendieron muy bien desde Hiroshima y Nagasaki._

_Ante este atentado Japón no tuvo más remedio que entrar a la contienda._

_La lucha se hizo encarnizada._

_Del lado Americano las fuerzas eran terribles. Estados Unidos había perdido mucha fuerza durante sus cinco años de guerra, y aun así seguía siendo un oponente terrible gracias a su unificación con la mayoría de los estados canadienses. China estaba en su auge, en este momento era el mas peligroso además había hecho alianza con las dos Coreas, formando la republica socialista Chino-Coreana. Los países americanos no podían seguir en la contienda, sus poblaciones sufrían hambre y hambrunas, su poder militar era prácticamente nulo, a finales de 2015 todos salieron de la contienda declarándose rendidos desde México hasta Chile._

_Del lado opositor no quedaba más que una Alemania en ruinas y con poder militar suficiente solo para defender su territorio y España con graves problemas económicos pero con aun suficiente fuerza militar para defender países aliados. El resto de Europa mostraba la cara más fría de la guerra. En el mar báltico las enfermedades hacían sucumbir a la gente. En el mediterráneo el hambre mataba a millones. Italia había cambiado su geografía a causa de los constantes ataques nucleares. Rusia no pudo soportar los ataques chinos y había renunciado a la guerra, cediendo mucho territorio. África no tenia fuerza para nada, incluso la rendición era ridícula. Solo Japón era capaz de cambiar las cosas, dada su reciente incursión en la contienda._

_En una última ofensiva conjunta la fuerza europea y Japón terminaron con Estados Unidos, el cual se rindió en enero de 2016, dejando un solo obstáculo para la victoria de los países liberales, la fuerza Chino-Coreana._

_Los países Europeos fueron demolidos, dejando solo dos contendientes en pie, y la lucha llegaba a su fin._

_Tras dos años de guerra sin cuartel entre las dos únicas potencias del mundo la guerra llego a un punto crucial._

_En 2018 las fuerzas Japonesas habían llegado al límite. Sin embargo en este rubro estaban igualados con su enemigo el cual también estaba en el límite de su fuerza militar._

_El mundo pedía a gritos que de una vez por todos hubiese un vencedor, tantos años de guerra solo habían causado atraso industrial y tecnológico. La población que aun sobrevivía necesitaba alimento. Y se desarrollaban los preparativos para la última batalla._

Fecha: 4 de Abril de 2018.

Lugar: Base militar de Odaiba.

En la sala de inteligencia militar se recibían los últimos informes de parte de La Armada Imperial Japonesa.

-Señor, no se logra establecer comunicación con las bases de Sapporo, Akita, Matsue ni Sasebo.- Informaban al general de la base.

-Al parecer los últimos ataques terminaron con ellos.- Dijo El general con preocupación, si era como pensaba solo contaban con Fukui, ya que era la base militar mas fuerte entre todas. Odaiba tenía el inconveniente de que casi todo su personal eran chicos menores de veinticinco años recién salidos de las academias militares. Si los chinos pensaban atacar nuevamente no estaba seguro de poder siquiera defenderse.- Reúnan a todos el personal activo, necesitamos movilizarnos y consigan el contacto con la base de Fukui. Sigan intentando la comunicación con las demás bases.

Las órdenes se cumplieron con presteza.

En menos de dos horas todo soldado disponible, alrededor de diez mil, estaban reunidos y alistados para marchar.

-Dentro de una hora aproximadamente abandonaremos esta base militar.- Decía el general.- Al parecer hemos perdido la mayoría de las bases militares, sin embargo debemos reunirnos con Fukui que al parecer es la única fuerza sobreviviente. Vivimos momentos difíciles, solo estamos a un paso de detener por fin esta terrible guerra que tanto daño a causado a la humanidad.

Todos los soldados y militares de mayor rango escuchaban atentamente.

-Nuestro regimiento viajara de la siguiente manera. Todos los pilotos tomaran su unidad y volaran directamente hasta Fukui, donde ya están siendo esperados, es necesario que su prioridad sea llegar a la base, eviten todo combate, eso será responsabilidad de los líderes de escuadrón. Toda la infantería y vehiculo militar marchara hasta Fukui pasando por Okaya y Takayama, su misión es llegar a la base, pero tienen la obligación de proporcionar toda la ayuda posible a las ciudades donde pasen. Por ultimo toda la inteligencia militar y fuerza naval viajara al norte y atravesara entre Matsumoe y Aomori, su misión, como los demás destacamentos, es llegar a Fukui, y transportar todas las unidades aéreas y terrestres que no tengan un conductor, por lo tanto deben evitar cualquier combate innecesario, pero si llegara a ocurrir, dado la gran cantidad de kilómetros que tienen que recorrer, tendrán la unidades suficientes para defenderse.- Culmino el General.- Esas son sus ordenes, salgan a cumplir con su deber o a morir por el país. Suerte.

Unas horas después todas las unidades se ponían en movimiento. Los primeros en partir fueron las unidades aéreas.

-Suerte hermano.- Decía una joven castaña de pelo corto a un chico moreno.- Espérame en Fukai.

-Cuídate Kari, te estaré esperando.- Dijo el chico.

Ambos se dieron un abrazo y el joven se dirigió a su avión un F-16, mientras la chica corría a reunirse con sus compañeros.

-Muy bien Tai, que chica tan linda.- Comento un rubio de ojos azules que se acerco al castaño.- Con esa belleza uno tiene ganas de regresar.

Tai solo observo con una dura mirada a su compañero Matt.

-Es mi hermana.- Dijo secamente mientras se acercaba a su avión.

-Lo siento, pero en realidad es linda.- Comento el rubio aun entre risas por la reacción de Tai, sabia que tenia una hermana pero nunca pensó que era tan celoso.

-Señor Yagami.- Llamo el comandante causando el cuadramiento de los dos amigos.

-Señor.- Respondió Tai dando un paso al frente.

-Según informes de su rendimiento en la academia tengo una noticia que darle.- Dijo con voz grave y causando la atención de más de uno.- Desde este momento pasa a ser líder de su escuadrón gracias a sus buenas calificaciones. Felicidades.

Tai se quedo sorprendido y apenas pudo estrechar la mano del comandante ates de que este se retirara.

-Felicidades amigo.- Festejo Matt empujando levemente a Tai que apenas podía creerlo.

-"Todas los pilotos a sus unidades".- Ordenaron en el altavoz.

Todos subieron a sus respectivos aviones y comenzaron el despegue. Por la radio los miembros del escuadrón celebraban el asenso de Tai, aunque siendo sincero el único que realmente había estado cerca de el desde que entro a la academia era Matt.

Taichi Yagami era un joven de veintiún años que se vio arrastrado a la guerra sin remedio, sus padres trataron de evitar el conflicto antes de que inevitablemente llegase a Japón. Su objetivo era ir a Australia a vivir con sus hijos. Sin embargo la fatalidad había querido que murieran en los ataques al continente oceánico, por lo tanto no les quedo otra opción a los hermanos, más que ingresar a la carrera militar para sobrevivir.

Yamato Ishida de veintiún años, por otro lado era miembro de una familia adinerada, pero con una tradición arraigada del lado paterno, la cual era tener éxito en carreras militares, por lo tanto su ingreso en la academia no era de extrañarse. La guerra le ofrecía la oportunidad de ser un héroe mas de la familia, viviendo o muriendo.

Una hora después partía el grupo terrestre.

Los vehículos se desplazaban cubriendo un terreno grande, en el centro avanzaban las tropas de infantería, por pequeños grupos liderados.

-¿A dónde fuiste hace rato Kari?- Pregunto un chico de cabellos castaños oscuros.

-A despedirme de mí hermano.- Respondió la chica.

-¿Tu hermano es piloto?- Pregunto intrigado.- ¿Por qué nunca lo habías comentado?

-Vamos Davis, parece que debiera contar mi vida entera.- Respondió la chica un poco irritada por las preguntas, pero en realidad era por estar en aquella situación.

-No discutan, avancen.- Les ordeno su Cabo al mando.

-Disculpe cabo Kido.- Se disculpo Davis siguiendo su marcha.

-Usted avance más rápido Hida.- Ordeno el cabo al joven soldado que apenas podía con el equipo y su arma.

-Te puedo ayudar a llevar algo si deseas Cody.- Dijo amablemente la chica de cabellos violáceos.

-No gracias.- Respondió secamente el chico y apresuro su marcha.

-Que hosco es este chico.- Suspiro Yolei.

Hikari Yagami de dieciocho años, no quería saber nada de aquella horrenda guerra que le había hecho perder a sus amados padres, pero cuando quedaron huérfanos, su hermano no podría mantenerlos a los dos, además no es que hubiese mucho trabajo una vez que la guerra llego a Japón, y no cotaban con ningún pariente. Sin más opciones tuvo que ingresa a la academia militar. Sin embargo había preferido evitar las batallas directas y había optado por ser parte del cuerpo medico, por lo menos sabia que así seria mas útil.

Davis Motomiya también de dieciocho años era un chico impulsivo, desde que se empezó a rumorar que la guerra podría llegar a Japón no lo dudo ni un solo momento, tendría que defender a su país si se diera el caso, y con el apoyo de sus padres había ingresado a la academia. Defendería a su país, a sus padres… y a su hermana.

Joe Kido de veintidós años había estudiado toda su vida para ser medico, su vida cambio rotundamente con la guerra. Estaba terminando su servicio militar cuando Japón entro en la contienda mundial. Sin más remedio se vio arrastrado a la guerra, y había logrado avanzar al rango de Cabo, pero aun así seguía repudiando esa contienda.

Cody Hida tenía un pasado mucho más trágico. Él también había perdido a sus padres a causa de la guerra, sin embargo había tenido que presenciar todo. Por cuestiones del trabajo de su padre vivían en Rusia, cuando comenzó la guerra se refugiaron en Siberia, pero cuando China hizo rendirse a los rusos, todos los extranjeros fueron deportados, solo que con algunas excepciones. Cody había presenciado cuando los militares chinos y coreanos terminaron con la vida de más de mil extranjeros, entre ellos sus padres. Al final Cody había sido deportado a Japón, con su abuelo en Odaiba. No pudo olvidar nada, todo lo vivido marco su vida, tenia la palabra venganza en la mente, de día y de noche, no podía ser de otra manera que uniéndose a el servicio activo, aunque apenas fuese un adolescente de quince años

Yolei Inoue era una chica de diecinueve años que se había unido a la milicia con un solo objetivo. Tener acceso a la tecnología militar. La chica siempre se vio atraída hacia las maquinas y el avance científico. Debido a su género y edad no tenia el acceso al tipo de tecnología que podía manejar, pero la guerra le brindo esa oportunidad. Con sus atributos naturales había logrado ingresar como mecánica de unidades terrestres y aunque ella deseaba incursionar en los modelos aéreos, esta era una buena oportunidad. Claro que no era su única motivación, su familia era muy numerosa, todas sus hermanas eran mujeres. Al carecer de hermanos ella se sintió en la obligación de hacer algo para poder brindarles esperanza de sobrevivir a su familia a este incidente mundial. No estaba segura si ella al final podría hacer la diferencia, pero en la medida de lo posible lo intentaría.

Al mismo tiempo las unidades navales se movilizaban.

Del puerto militar salían dieciséis navíos bélicos, cuatro acorazados, cuatro destructores, seis portaaviones y dos cruceros, uno de los cuales tenia fines de desarrollo de tecnología. Parecía algo totalmente errático, pero en verdad ya no había un lugar seguro donde tratar de desarrollar nuevas armas mas que dentro de los movimientos militares, donde si podían ser defendidos o perdido definitivamente para que el enemigo no aprovechara las investigaciones. El otro crucero tenía todo el servicio de inteligencia de la base militar de Odaiba, la cual planeaba las estrategias y tenían casi todo el control sobre las actividades de sus fuerzas militares.

Dentro del crucero de desarrollo tecnológico se trabajaba a marchas forzadas.

-¿Como va el diseño?- Llego preguntando una chica de cabellera abundante y castaña oscura.

-Estamos analizando el diseño con simuladores, hay que modificar ciertos aspectos.-Contesto el pelirrojo.- Abra problemas aerodinámicos.

-No sabia que un F-22 pudiese tener esos problemas, se supone que es de los mejores aviones.- Comento la chica frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Para lo que pretendemos será así.- Respondió el chico con preocupación.

Ambos formaban parte de un proyecto militar, el cual trataban de culminar para antes de llegar a Fukui, aunque ambos estaban bastante preocupados por un posible ataque.

Koushiro Izumi era un chico de veinte años apodado "Izzy" en la sección de desarrollo militar. Gracias a su gran ingenio, talento natural, había sido reclutado en la milicia para poder desarrollar nuevas tecnologías. En cierta medida era un de los responsables de los satélites que protegían a su país de los ataques nucleares. Sin embargo solo como ayudante de desarrollo. Ahora estaba a cargo de un proyecto, iniciativa propia, y con tantas bajas había tenido esa oportunidad.

Jun Motomiya era una chica de veintiún años que no estaba vinculada con el ejército directamente. Era una investigadora en el área de química. En sus estudios universitarios había estado trabajando en el desarrollo de combustibles de alto rendimiento. Con la guerra la escuela se acabo, con el objetivo de seguir con sus investigaciones fue contratada por el gobierno y mandada a trabajar en el área de desarrollo militar. Ahora su investigación era parte vital en el proyecto del joven Izzy.

En un destructor dos jóvenes se reportaban a su zona.

-Por fin en acción, ¿no?- Pregunto el rubio, primer artillero de los cañones de 305 mm.

-Supongo que es mejor que quedarse sin hacer nada.- Contesto desdeñosamente el joven de cabellera azulada segundo artillero de los cañones del mismo calibre.

-¿Cuántos enemigos vamos a derribar?- Pregunto el rubio con un sonrisa.

-Espero que ninguno, no me gustaría tener que enfrentarme al enemigo tan pronto.- Dijo Ken, mientras Tk asentía.

Takeru Takaishi era un chico de dieciocho años que, pese a los ruegos de su madre, había decidido luchar por su país, y por consiguiente seguir la tradición familiar paterna, aunque dudaba que tuviese tanto eco dado que no llevaba mas que el apellido materno. Ignoraba si su hermano había ingresado a la milicia, sin embargo le parecia muy probable, y eso hacia que el miedo lo recorriese de pies a cabeza. No sabía si su hermano seguía o no vivo.

Ken Ichijouji era un chico de dieciocho años, para el cual la vida no había sido fácil, su familia tenía muchas esperanzas en sus hijos, sobre todo en el mayor Osamu, que de la manera más irremediable perdió la vida al ser de los primeros en caer en el frente de guerra. En parte por este hecho y en parte para hacer sentir orgullosos a sus padres, pese a la sombra de su hermano, había logrado ingresar a la naval, su gran talento en la artillería lo colocaba en aquella posición.

En el segundo crucero las cosas avanzaban un poco mas turbias.

-Vamos, nuestra marcha debe ser rápida y precisa.- Mandaba con voz arrogante el oficial al mando, un joven de veintitrés años llamado Hiroshi Imatsune.- Señorita Takenouchi, no pierda de vista ese radar.

-Si señor.- Contestaba la pelinaranaja con presteza, aunque en el fondo odiaba estar bajo el mando de aquel con quien estudio y nunca le simpatizo por sus arrogantes maneras.

-Señor.- Saludaba una castaña de ojos color miel.- Los informes dictan que la marcha de las demás unidades sigue siendo la idónea, y no hay indicios de próximos ataques a nuestra ubicación o las demás unidades procedentes de Odaiba.

-Muy bien señorita Tachikawa, sigua así.- Contesto el joven al mando con una sonrisa algo lasciva que la chica ignoro retirándose.

Mimi pasó al lado de Sora haciendo un sonido apenas imperceptible, que le decía a su amiga que no soportaba más a aquel arrogante. Sora solo asintió levemente. Mientras Mimi se acomodaba un anillo de oro en su dedo índice de la mano izquierda.

Sora Takenouchi era una chica de veintiún años que haba sido una de las mejores estudiantes en los últimos años. La guerra no había permitido desarrollarse mas, así que el ejercito era la única posibilidad de seguirse desarrollando, muy a pesar de las protestas de su madre, quien la había criado prácticamente sola. Había ingresado a la academia militar, y gracias a su gran desarrollo se había ganado un puesto en las más altas orbes de organización en la milicia, y ahora solo estaba bajo el mando de aquel arrogante por que en la academia ambos tenían las mismas calificaciones, de manera que el orden alfabético había decidido quien era el líder, quedando ella como segunda al mando de aquella formación naval, pero degradada por el despotismo del chico.

Mimi Tachikawa , de veinte años, no fue la mejor estudiante de su tiempo, pero si destacaba por su facilidad en la obtención de información de todo tipo. Este talento la llevo a tomar un puesto en la inteligencia militar. Trabajaba recibiendo y organizando información de varios contactos, además de comunicar los diversos mensajes entre coaliciones aliadas. Lo mas relevante era el contacto con espías dentro de las filas enemigas, sin embargo esto era lo mas secreto posible, ya que no dudaba que dentro de la propias armada imperial hubiese espías de el enemigo. Contaba con una relación con un espía en Estados Unidos, pero eso era más secreto aun que su mismo trabajo, ya que era personal.

Atravesando el cielo japonés las unidades aéreas se desplazaban rápidamente.

-"Aquí base Fukui, grupo de F-16, identifíquense".- Se escucho por los equipos de radio del equipo liderado por Tai.

-Aquí unidades de la base de Odaiba, numero de identificación O26718.- Respondió Tai adelantándose a los demás líderes de cada escuadrón.- "Pedimos permiso para aterrizar"

-"Permiso Denegado".- se escucho de manera contundente del encargado de la torre, mientras los escuadrones de F-16 pasaban un cúmulo de nubes que era lo único que les impedía observar la base.

-Temo que debemos insistir.- Dijo Tai observando el combustible, del cual les quedaba un tercio del total, además no tenían otro lugar en el cual aterrizar.

-"Los necesitamos en el aire".- Dijo con tono agitado una voz diferente desde la torre.

Al salir del cúmulo de nubes todos quedaron impresionados ante la razón. Casi a nivel del mar se estaba en medio de una batalla.

-Entendido.- Dijo Tai colocándose la visera de su casco.- Síganme.

Los aviones bajaron en formación preparándose para ingresar en la batalla.

_Bueno, ojala les halla agradado, las cosas se pondran feas como podran esperar, ademas habra algo de drama on algunos personajes, ¿adivinan cuales? XD_

Saludos

Goshujin Sama


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, bueno tarde pero regrese, no he dejado de escribir, pero por la universidad no he podido avanzar como yo quisiera, apenas pude terminar el segundo capitulo, donde quiero seguir plantenado un poco la identidad de los personajes, mi idea no es cambiarlos, pero puede variar un poco su caracter debido a la situacion. Sin mas les dejo el segundo capitulo.**

Capitulo 2

Los F-16 se dividieron en pequeños escuadrones de cinco, y comenzaron su ataque hacia los MIG-21. Seria una batalla bastante pareja, ambos caza estaban diseñados para el combate aéreo, los F-16 siendo un caza ligero podía alcanzar una velocidad ligeramente superior, pero los MIG-21 lograban mejor rendimiento siendo multi-misión.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- Pregunto Matt hablando por la radio infestada de sintonías.

-Para empezar, todos los que sean de mi escuadrón, colóquense en una sintonía distinta, todos al canal diez.- Ordeno Tai mientras se adelantaba a encabezar a sus cuatro compañeros.- Ahora, debemos atacar juntos, no hay que permitir que nos superen, cuando nos pongan en mira aplicar maniobras evasivas, siempre que podamos apoyémonos, eso es todo, ahora bajemos a ayudar a nuestras fuerzas.

Rápidamente el escuadrón comenzó su descenso girando hacia la derecha.

La base de Fukui era un punto clave en la ofensiva japonesa, por ello contaba con muchas unidades navales y aéreas. Gracias a sus unidades marítimas podían bien defenderse del ataque de los MIG´s, además de que parecía un ataque de exploración, para poder determinar que tan fuerte seguía Japón. Sin embargo buques de guerra se acercaban atacando.

El escuadrón de Tai se interno rápidamente en medio de los combates, y junto con los demás escuadrones de F-16 lograron hacer retirarse al enemigo, casi solo por presencia. Pero era comprensible, la mayoría de los aviones de la base de Fukui eran F-15, los cuales se complementaban perfectamente con los F-16. Sin embargo los que no se quisieron retirar fueron los buques de guerra.

-"Líder de escuadrón".- Se escucho en la radio mientras un trío de F-15 se ponía a la par del escuadrón de Tai.- "¿Cuentan con armamento tipo aire-mar?"

-Afirmativo.- Respondió el castaño.- contamos con AGM-119

-Diríjanse a los objetivos, nosotros los cubriremos.- Ordeno el piloto rebasando a los F-16

-Ya escucharon chicos, es hora de soltar nuestra carga.- Tai observo su tablero.- Y hay que hacerlo rápido, solo podemos estar menos de quince minutos en el aire, el combustible se esta agotando.

Los F-15 son aviones especializados en ataque aéreo, con su potente cañón es capaz de atacar con eficacia. Además su velocidad es mayor que la del F-16 y con mejor control, puede dar vueltas más cerradas sin perder mucha velocidad, aunque es muy difícil atacar a tierra o mar. Por eso la necesidad de los F-16 que además de poder combatir en el aire puede atacar a tierra y mar por su armamento tan variado, teniendo además mayor precisión.

-Vamos.

Los F-16 Bajaron a pocos metros de la superficie marítima, formaron una "V" y prepararon su armas mientras los F-15 mantenían alejados a los pocos MIGS que aun trataban de defender a sus fuerzas navales.

Al mismo tiempo otro grupo de escuadrones realizaban las mismas maniobras para eliminar los navíos enemigos.

Los navíos se defendieron disparando su armamento, sin embargo no era muy difícil evitar sus ataques por parte de los F-16.

Las armas destruyeron con éxito al enemigo, en conjunto todos los aviones japoneses terminaron con los MIGs al alcance y los demás huyeron.

Una vez terminada la batalla y seguros de su victoria los aviones comenzaron a aterrizar en la base.

-Muy bien.- se acerco diciendo Matt a Tai una vez que ambos entregaron su unidad.- Nuestra primera misión y pudimos combatir con éxito.

-Me alegra que todo haya salido bien.- Comento Tai mientras le daba una sonrisa a su amigo que, a su manera algo mas reservada, respondió de la misma forma.

Todos los pilotos fueron llamados a formación.

Mientras las fuerzas terrestres llegaban a su primera ciudad.

Karuizawa es una pequeña población en la prefectura de Nagano. Las tropas pasaron a un lado de la ciudad, la cual no mostraba gran daño, salvo una marcada soledad y una desagradable sensación de miedo. Pero era eso lo que mas cundía en aquellos tiempos, el miedo.

Kari miraba con mucha tristeza aquella sombría atmósfera. No había necesidad de ingresar a la ciudad, no había sufrido más daño que el ocasionado por la mala economía y escasez de recursos propios de la guerra.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- Pregunto Yolei a la castaña.

-No.- Dijo mostrando una sonrisa que no podía ocultar el sentimiento de tristeza que la embargaba.

-Esta preocupada por el aspecto de la ciudad.- Agrego Davis marchando al lado de las chicas y sin despegar la vista del camino.

-No se lamenten.- Se escucho una voz detrás de los chicos.- No queda mas que llegar a Fukui y seguir luchando.

Los chicos se sorprendieron al ver a Cody justo detrás de ellos. Sus palabras fueron firmes, el chico estaba completamente convencido de lo que acababa de decir. Era muy raro escuchar hablar al chico más de lo necesario, además de que nunca abandonaba esa mirada dura y a la vez solitaria.

Todos continuaron marchando por aquella pista pavimentada al lado de Karuizawa.

El cabo del grupo entablaba unas palabras con una persona con un uniforme bastante limpio y después se acerco a los chicos.

-Descansaremos a las siete en punto.- Dijo con voz firme a su grupo que no rebasaba los veinte efectivos.- Procuren comer algo y descansar lo mas que puedan. Reanudaremos nuestro recorrido a la una de la mañana.

Sin mas continuaron con su marchar.

Entre tanto dos chicas aprovechaban su descanso para hablar en su camarote del crucero que ocupaban.

-Ese engreído.- Se quejaba Sora recostada en su pequeña cama.- Algún día me las pagara.

-No seas rencorosa, veras que pronto estarás ahí.- Dijo Mimi con esa voz dulce que la caracterizaba.- Y entonces el tendrá que obedecer tus ordenes.

La castaña revisaba unos documentos con mucho esmero.

-Deberías dejar eso, lo más importante es que descanses.- Recomendaba Sora mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Lo se, pero esto es importante.- Dijo Mimi con firmeza mientras Sora apoyaba su mejilla derecha en la palma de su mano en gesto de resignación.

-Por lo menos dime de una vez por todas quien te dio el anillo.- Habían sido amigas por mucho tiempo, cuando ingresaron en el ejercito se tomaron mucho cariño, y aunque se habían separado por que tenían distintas aptitudes, al final se alegraban de estar juntas una vez mas, aunque cada una tenia sus propios secretos.

-Seguirás con la duda.- Dijo Mimi con una sonrisa juguetona.- La única pista que te daré es que es un rubio.

Sora frunció el ceño, no le había dado nada de información así que mejor hundió su rostro en la almohada con la sonrisa triunfal de Mimi.

En el navío vecino un pelirrojo dormía en una silla recargada en un escritorio.

Las patas traseras del mueble apoyaban todo el peso del chico mientras que las delanteras quedaban volando y todo el peso se equilibraba por el escritorio.

Los ronquidos del chico delataban todo el tiempo que llevaba sin una buena noche de sueño.

Con paso firme Jun se acerco al chico. El ruido de los pasos fue suficiente para despertar al chico que de inmediato trato de recobrar el equilibrio ya que por el despertar tan repentino se había balanceado peligrosamente.

-Lamento molestarte.- Dijo la castaña mientras el chico suspiraba por haber librado la caída.- Pero esto es importante.

-No importa.- Respondió el chico despejándose y poniéndose de pie.- ¿que sucede?

-Hay un problema de diseño, las condiciones aerodinámicas son perfectas, pero si no conseguimos un motor que trabaje a lo que el combustible le exigirá no podremos ni hacer volar esa cosa.- Dijo colocándose la mano en la frente.

-Eso es un problema.- Contesto el chico mientras retiraba todo lo inservible en su escritorio, deslizando vasos vacíos y platos de cartón hasta revelar los planos debajo del desorden.- Según las especificaciones el prototipo tendría que ser ideal.

-Pues no lo es.- Refuto Jun algo enojada.- Hice una prueba con el material de construcción, y no sirve, si no logramos hallar ese motor ten por seguro que de nada servirá lo que hacemos.

-Muy bien, enseguida pediré ayuda.- Izzy tomo el teléfono y marco esperando poder conseguir la solución.

Al mismo tiempo dos chicos limpiaban su zona asignada.

-No es que me queje, pero esto de limpiar todos los días como que no me esta gustando mucho.- Comento Ken mientras remojaba las cerdas del trapeador en el balde con agua.

-Si no hubiera tanta necesidad de personal créeme que terminaríamos haciendo esto siempre, aun en pleno ataque.- Dijo TK conciliadoramente mientras continuaba limpiando con esmero.

-Eso supongo, aunque para bien o para mal estoy seguro que pronto dejaremos esto para usar aquello.- Dijo señalando las municiones y los cargadores de los grandes cañones.

-No te lo había preguntado antes, pero ¿Por qué entraste a la academia?- Pregunto TK dejando un momento su labor. Ken le parecía un chico agradable, pero por alguna razón parecía no estar muy interesado en la guerra, al igual que él.

-Por mi familia, en especial por mi hermano.- Contesto el chico con una sonrisa, que a TK le pareció vagamente melancólica.

-Yo lo hago también por mi familia, y aunque no lo creas, también por mi hermano.- Contesto TK algo entusiasmado al imaginar que compartían también algunas razones.- Mi hermano se llama Yamato, casi estoy seguro de que esta enlistado en alguna fuerza militar, solo debo averiguar donde. ¿Cómo se llama tu hermano?

-Mi hermano.- La voz de Ken se hizo casi un susurro.- Mi hermano murió hace tiempo, estaba enlistado. Se llamaba Osamu.

TK sintió culpa, realmente no quería enterase de este tipo de cosas, le hacían pensar en lo doloroso que seria descubrir que su hermano había corrido el mismo destino.

-Pero no te preocupes, estoy bien, ahora yo seguiré su ejemplo.- Prosiguió rápidamente al darse cuenta de que había causado alguna reacción de culpa en TK.- Y espero que encuentres a tu hermano.

Sin mas ambos chicos prosiguieron aseando su modulo.

Entre tanto en Fukui los pilotos recién llegados tomaban un merecido descanso.

-Ya me hacia falta esto.- Decía el rubio mientras se recostaba en la pequeña cama dentro de la barraca que se les había asignado a los pilotos de Odiaba.

-No deberías acostumbrarte, creo que de ahora en adelante no tendremos muchos momentos así.- Comento Tai mientras se quitaba el overol azul de piloto quedando con su playera blanca.

En ese momento ingreso a las barracas un hombre maduro con una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha y con una mirada realmente dura. Su uniforme denotaba su rango. Todos los presentes inmediatamente se formaron y colocaron en posición de firmes.

-Soy el Teniente Kouta Hiroi, soy quien los dirigirá de hoy en adelante en cada batalla.- Dijo con un tono duro y caminando lentamente por en medio de los pilotos.- La batalla que se dio lugar a su llegada tuvo un saldo bastante bueno considerando que casi todos aquí son unos mocosos que si no fuera por esta crisis seguro estarían limpiando pisos en este momento.

El tono era déspota, incluso burlesco en ciertos casos.

-Pero no siempre tendremos la fortuna de nuestra parte.- Continuo mientras seguía con su andar de inspección.- Yo no quiero cobardes, deben estar seguros de una cosa. Morirán, mas pronto o mas tarde, pero así será, es algo inevitable, así que háganse a la idea, y quien no este dispuesto a morir mejor váyanse a llorar a sus casas. Conmigo liderando este equipo no se aceptara la rendición, mis ordenes serán respetadas y lograremos cumplir nuestras misiones.

Entonces se paro en seco y levanto la vista barriendo de arriba abajo a todos los pilotos presentes.

-Asignare a los pilotos de primera clase para que sean líderes de escuadrón. Acérquense los que lo sean para decidir si continúan en el cargo que se les ha asignado. Ahora yo decido.- Inmediatamente dieron un paso al frente los lideres, incluido Tai.

El Teniente los observo. Sus miradas no eran nada agradables.

-Como supuse todos son mocosos.- Dijo por fin con un suspiro de cansancio.- Como no veo diferencia confiare en el criterio de los oficiales de Odaiba y los dejare en su puesto, sin embargo los tendré bien observados. Desde ahora serán pilotos de primera clase, ahora descansen, depuse mandare a los oficiales que les asignaran su cargo de manera oficial.

El teniente salio de la barraca sin decir mas, y una vez lo hizo todos los soldados regresaron a su descanso.

-Vaya que se ve rudo ese tipo.- Comento Matt volviendo a recostarse.- Nos trata como basura, pensé que te iba a retirar del cargo.

-Yo también.- Comento Tai mientras se sentaba a la orilla de su pequeña cama.- Solo espero que lo que dijo con respecto a los combates sea cierto.

-Y yo que lo de morir no sea un requisito obligatorio.- Contesto su amigo mientras cerraba los ojos.- Aun quiero ver a mi familia.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo.- Comento el castaño mientras se recostaba y ponía sus brazos detrás de la nuca y su mente volaba hasta lo más preciado que tenia, su hermana.

Al mismo tiempo al otro lado del mundo, en Estados Unidos, el pentágono era poseído por una actividad anormal desde la rendición del país norteamericano.

-Señores, es necesario tomar una decisión.- Hablaba con autoridad una persona dentro del cuarto principal de reuniones.- Hemos decidido dejar la contienda, pero si lo que nos proponen es verdad entonces tenemos la oportunidad de acabar de una vez por todas con esta contienda y además con beneficios.

-Pero si fallamos seremos arrasados completamente, es un riesgo demasiado grande.- Comentaba otro con un uniforme lleno de insignias.- Sin contar con lo descabellado que suena tal proposición.

-Señores, no creo debamos precipitarnos en la decisión.- Comento un tercero.- La seguridad nacional esta en juego. Ya hemos fallado una vez, no lo hagamos una vez mas, analicemos esto con calma.

Todo esto ocurría a los ojos de un joven que llevaba papeles de un lado para otro, hasta que después de unos minutos abandono la sala de juntas.

Camino rápidamente por los pasillos del complejo militar, abrió un par de puertas, se identifico una decena de veces y por fin abandono aquel lugar ingresando a un auto compacto. Condujo por más de veinte minutos hasta llegar a un departamento.

El aspecto de Estados Unidos no era tan deplorable como la de la mayoría de los países del mundo, gran parte debido a su fuerte economía, y otra por que pocos combates se habían dado dentro del territorio estadounidense, por o cual la guerra no había afectado más que estados costeros, y Washington se había mantenido intacto.

El joven ingreso en su departamento y sin más comenzó a escribir en una computadora portátil.

El rubio concluyo su tarea y luego por medio de programas de computadora oculto todo rastro del correo electrónico que estaba enviando.

Tenía mucho tiempo recabando información acerca de las decisiones del pentágono y luego dándola a conocer a su contacto, lo cual hacia de su vida un riesgo constante, pero confiando en sus programas que ocultaban su ubicación se arriesgaba. Su puesto en la organización militar americana no había sido fácil de obtener, pero el le daba el uso que consideraba mas loable para el bien común.

Nadie podía sospechar que aquel chico rubio de ojos color esmeralda no era estadounidense de nacimiento, y al mismo tiempo su vida se había convertido en un riesgo constante, y su pasado lo había convencido y formado en lo que era en la actualidad.

Para no correr riesgos siempre formateaba su portátil una vez mandaba la información, y una vez terminado se recostaba en su cama, en aquel modesto apartamento y antes de caer rendido al sueño observaba la fotografía de la mujer que hacia que todo esto valiera la pena mas de lo que lo valía por si mismo.

El día había sido pesado para la compañía terrestre que ya había hecho el alto previsto para descansar.

Un calentador de gas tenía un recipiente de metal con café al fuego.

Alrededor se encontraban un grupo de soldados, la mayoría tratando de dormir algo, mientras algunos pocos conversaban.

-Mira, si colocas las vendas de esta forma será más cómodo.- Explicaba el joven de cabello negro azulado.

-Ya veo.- Decía Kari atenta a lo que el cabo le explicaba.- Usted sabe mucho de primeros auxilios.

El joven sonrió y dio un suspiro cansado.

-Yo estudiaba para ser medico, ese era mi gran sueño.- Comento el joven algo distante, como hablando con él mismo.- Contaba con que la guerra no llegara nunca a Japón, así podría ser medico. Pero las cosas no son como nosotros queremos, por esta guerra sin sentido he perdido esa oportunidad… ya no importa.

Kari respeto con su silencio la situación de su superior. Pensó un momento las palabras que diría y por fin se atrevió a decirlo.

-Mis padres murieron en los ataques en Australia.- Comenzó a decir con un tono suave pero que denotaba firmeza, lo cual llamo la atención del Joven.- Mi hermano Tai y yo pensamos que la vida era muy injusta, por un tiempo no sabíamos que hacer, pero Tai nunca se dejo vencer totalmente. Él pensaba que si queríamos regresar a la tranquilidad y evitar que mas gente sufra como nosotros deberíamos hacer algo al respecto. Por eso ingresamos a la academia, por que tal vez no fuéramos la gran diferencia, pero si tan solo pudiéramos ayudar un poco, solo un poco, a terminar con todo esto, entonces valdría la pena.

Joe miro con interés a la castaña, de una manera tan fija que la puso incomoda.

-Bueno, es solo mi opinión.- Dijo la chica apartando la vista con un tono de culpa.

-Nunca había pensado detenidamente en eso.- Acepto el joven.- creo que me concentre tanto en quejarme y aceptar que nunca considere que esto puede terminar si nosotros nos esforzamos.

-Así es.- respondió con alegría la chica al recibir esa respuesta de su superior.- A mi no me gusta la guerra, la detesto, pero si solo me quejaba no iba a solucionar nada.

De momento fueron interrumpidos por un pequeño quejido, ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia el origen y de pie se encontraba un somnoliento Davis.

-No quiero interrumpirlos, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo para descansar y muchos estamos agotados.- Dijo quejumbrosamente el chico.

-Lo siento Davis.- Se disculpo la chica.

-Tienes razón Motomiya.- Contesto firmemente Joe mientras se ponía de pie.- Regresa a descansar, yo haré lo mismo, tu también Yagami, y estén atentos que la partida no puede tener demoras.

El cabo se alejo de los chicos y se dispuso a dormir unas cuantas horas mientras los chicos hacían lo mismo.

Un poco alejado se encontraba Cody sentado sin querer dormir.

-Deberías descansar.- Dijo la chica a sus espaldas que leía un libro iluminándose con una lámpara de mano.

-Yo se lo que hago.- Respondió de manera cortante.

-Yo creo que no sabes lo que haces.- respondió la chica sin prestarle mucha atención a lo seco del chico.

-tsk.

**Gracias a los que dejaron sus reviews, me alegra que les guste la idea, seguire escribiendo, espero que no tarde tanto para cada capitulo. De parejas no lo he decidido bien, para no engañarlos la verdad no tenia pensado poner parejas, pero ya veremos si se da conforme vaya desarrollando la historia, aunque he de confesar que no quiero por que luego la gente se decepciona por las parejas y aunque, yo escribo para mi, no puedo engañarme la gente escriba para que lean lo que escribe, asi que tal vez deje ese tema para despues. Hasta la proxima.**

**Saludos**

**Goshujin Sama**


	3. Chapter 3

**_ Bueno, aqui regreso con un capitulo mas, mis disculpas por la espera a quien siga este fic anonima o publicamente, pero apenas termine mi fin de cuatrimestre en la universidad y no fue nada facil, por eso lo trato de compensar haciendo este capitulo mas largo, casi el doble que los dos anteriores, espero seguir lo mas pronto posible, pero lean, y abajo sigo._**

Capitulo 3

Sora dormía profundamente, en la naval se tomaban turnos enteros de un día por una noche de descanso, por lo tanto la trataba de aprovechar al máximo, sin embargo Mimi no hacia lo mismo.

Mimi había descansado un poco, pero su trabajo a veces no le exigía tanto, y otras la mataba. En esta ocasión la mataba un poco, sobre todo por que recibió información codificada que trataba de descifrar desde hace unas horas.

Entonces por fin se termino de descifrar. La computadora mostró un mensaje de su contacto en Washington, lo leyó con gran atención y después suspiro, las cosas parecían volver a complicarse.

Se disponía a descansar lo que restaba de la noche cuando un nuevo mensaje llego a la computadora. Lo leyó y sus ojos se agrandaron de la sorpresa. De inmediato se puso de pie.

-Sora, despierta, pronto.- Dijo Mimi en voz alta logrando su objetivo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto la chica de ojos rojizos despertando se inmediato y observando como su compañera de habitación, y amiga, se colocaba su uniforme habitual blanco con detalles negros, la falda y su chaqueta.

-Habrá una emergencia.- Se limito a decir mientras se terminaba de colocar su uniforme.- Apresúrate, necesitas estar en el puente de mando enseguida, ya sabrás el por que.

Ante la confusión de Sora, Mimi salio casi corriendo y cargando su lap top bajo el brazo mientras Sora se levanto y comenzó a vestirse. Viniendo de Mimi, y de esa manera, no podían ser buenas noticias.

En Fukui, como en cualquier otra base militar, la alarma matutina sonaba a las seis de la mañana.

Los pilotos de Odiaba ya se encontraban preparándose, se colocaban sus uniformes azules y esperando su llamado. Regularmente hacían recorridos de supervisión por algún área designada, pero ahora en pleno punto de combates realmente no sabían que esperar, lo mejor era estar preparado.

-¿Cuándo crees que lleguen el resto de nuestro regimiento?- Pregunto Matt a Tai mientras se anudaba las cintas de sus botas.

-Según los planes la flota debería llegar mañana en la mañana, y las fuerzas terrestres pasado mañana.- Contesto mientras se terminaba de colocar el overol azul.- Claro que es la mejor de las situaciones, contando con que no sean retrasados.

En ese momento sonó la alarma general. Todos se apresuraron y salieron a formarse listos para recibir instrucciones.

-Señores, tenemos una emergencia.- Se escuchaba en los altavoces de la base militar.- Inteligencia nos informa sobre un ataque masivo a nuestra posición y a donde aun existen nuestras fuerzas, por lo cual tenemos que actuar, así que todos repórtense con su superior y esperen sus ordenes. Estén preparados por que esta es una emergencia de primera clase.

Los pilotos de cada regimiento disponible se reunieron en sus barracas a recibir ordenes, los de Odiaba no fueron la excepción.

-Bien señoriítos.- comenzó su discurso el teniente Hiroi.- Al parecer es hora de combatir. Inteligencia nos ha mandado un comunicado, no quiero aburrirlos, pero al parecer los chinos tomaran la iniciativa de una vez por todas. Planean un ataque masivo o eso se sospecha.

Matt frunció un poco el ceño y luego una sonrisa se dibujo, sardónicamente, en la comisura de sus labios. Era lo que esperaba, por fin dar el paso a terminar todo.

Tai no se inmuto aunque por dentro sintió un poco de alivio, la espera parecía mas insoportable que la batalla.

-Pero debido a que nuestra comunicación general no es la mejor en estos momentos, no podemos confirmar la información.- El sujeto levanto la vista.- Debido a eso nos piden hacer una pequeña brigada de inspección hacia el lugar de donde procede la información.

Ante la pausa del teniente se comenzó a correr pequeños murmullos.

-¡A callar!- Ordeno Hiroi logrando nuevamente el silencio.- nuestra misión será sencilla, confirmar la información. No podemos hacerlo por radio, por lo menos no desde aquí, así que tendremos que ir a la base de Akita, que presuntamente había sido tomada, y confirmar la información. Será peligroso, pero se tiene que hacer así que si no tienen demasiado miedo, quiero cinco voluntarios, los interesados den un paso al frente.

Tai no tuvo que pensarlo, su cuerpo actuó como esperaba que actuara. Cuando se percato ya se encontraba un paso delante de su fila.

Matt no lo pensó, solo siguió el movimiento de su amigo, fue casi al mismo tiempo, su coordinación fue precisa, no dudo ni por un momento que Tai se quedara sin dar el paso.

Tres jóvenes más dieron el paso al frente, después de los cinco muchos mas quisieron darlo, peor ya era demasiado tarde, los cinco ya estaban elegidos.

-Muy bien, síganme, nos iremos de inmediato.- El teniente salio de la barraca seguido de los cinco jóvenes.

Mientras en el puente de mando de el buque de la naval.

La actividad era incesante en el puente de mando. Las órdenes salían de aquí para allá. Sora no tenia idea de que sucedía, pero tenia la certeza de que tenia que ver con lo que Mimi había recibido. Sin más decidió unirse a la actividad.

-Vaya Takenouchi, pensé que no interrumpirías tu descanso.- Fueron las primeras palabras que la chica escucho al ingresar al puente.

-Nadie me había llamado.- Contesto reprimiendo un poco su molestia, sin duda ese estúpido de Hiroshi podía ser molesto en los momentos más inoportuno. Dejo eso de lado y ocupo su puesto, recibiendo y monitoreando información de radares y sonares.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Al parecer los chinos comenzaran una ofensiva peligrosa en poco tiempo, no tenemos mucha información, ni de manera exacta ni detallada, pero se nos pide ponernos a alerta.- Comenzó a explicar Imatsune, de una manera orgullosa, como si en lugar de liderar un grupo naval de Odaiba estuviera dirigiendo a la de todo Japón.- Ya ordene cambiar a una formación defensiva, si nos atacan no nos tomaran por sorpresa.

Sora no presto mayor atención a la arrogancia del sujeto cuando observo a Mimi llegar con varios documentos.

-Capitán Imatsune.- Saludo Mimi entregando los documentos al chico.- No tenemos mayor información, se nos pide mantener la alerta hasta la confirmación.

-Muy bien.- Contesto el chico leyendo rápidamente las hojas, o más bien, solo mirándolas.

Mientras que en un destructor las cosas no iban mas tranquilas.

-¿Estas nervioso?- Preguntaba Ken a TK mientras ambos cargaban la pólvora a los cañones.

-No se si es nerviosismo, miedo o emoción.- Contesto el chico lo mas sincero que pudo.- Pero es intenso, solo eso te puedo decir.

-Yo me siento igual.- Hubo un silencio mientras ambos cargaban su primera tanda, si había combate no los tomarían sin estar preparados.- Se que eres el primer artillero, pero no me molestaría ayudarte a disparar.

El comentario de Ken retiro el incomodo silencio, y Tk sonrió ante el comentario.

-Sin duda, no quiero ser el único en hacerlo.- Después de su comentario ambos continuaron cargando sus cañones.

Y en el crucero de investigación.

-No, tampoco sirve.- Se quejaba la chica de cabellos alborotados.- Este diseño tampoco sirve.

-Pues no se que mas podamos hacer.- Contestaba Izzy mientras revisaba otros diseños en su ordenador.- Me mandaron todos los diseños se turbinas y motores a reacción, pero simplemente no cumplen lo que necesitamos.

-Esto me pone los nervios de punta.- Se quejo Jun mientras golpeaba el escritorio de Izzy.- ¿De que sirve haber trabajado tanto si este proyecto al final no podrá realizarse?

-Yo me siento igual, pero no nos sirve de nada perder los estribos.- El chico reviso otros diseños cuando algo llamo su atención.- Espera, esto podría servir.

-¿Qué es?-La chica observo el monitor con atención, donde comenzaron a aparecer los planos de una turbina un tanto pequeña.- ¿No es muy pequeña?

-Sin duda, pero observa que podría servir, es un diseño resistente, y con las áreas frías y calientes tan compactas evitaran que el combustible sea inestable.- Las palabras salían de la boca del pelirrojo a gran velocidad.

-Muy bien, entonces comencemos con la implementación y las pruebas, no tenemos mucho tiempo, podríamos entrar en combate en cualquier momento.- Dijo Jun animada, siempre se ponía así con noticias esperanzadoras.

-No es tan sencillo, el diseño es raro, no se si seamos capaces de realizarlo, creo que faltan algunos datos.- Comento Izzy con preocupación.- Lo mejor seria traer al diseñador.

-Pues no hay tiempo que perder, ¿Cuál de tus ayudantes es el diseñador?- Pregunto insistente la chica.

-Ese es el problema, este es un diseño de los registros militares, su diseñadora es una chica llamada Inoue Yolei, enlistada en la infantería.- Dijo Izzy causando un bufido de su compañera.

-Pues mas vale que consigas traerla aquí lo antes posible.- Reclamo la chica mientras Izzy descolgaba el teléfono de su escritorio.

Mientras la infantería seguía su avance.

Las fuerzas se movían con agilidad, aunque ya se les comenzaba a notar el cansancio. No era para menos, descansaban lo mínimo y sus jornadas eran largas.

En ese momento se encontraban saliendo de una zona boscosa para encontrar la siguiente ciudad a su paso.

Okaya era una ciudad de varios miles de habitantes. Desde el lugar donde las tropas caminaban no se lograba distinguir con claridad, solo tenían que franquear una pequeña colina para poder ingresar a la ciudad.

Joe hablaba con sus superiores, al parecer harían un alto en la ciudad. El motivo no era claro para el resto de los soldados, pero no se despreciaría un buen descanso.

Ante la duda de los chicos el cabo Kido se acerco a su tropa.

-Descansaremos un momento en la ciudad, prepárense.- Ordeno con voz firme. Tenía la intención de regresar donde sus superiores cuando observo una mano levantada.- ¿Qué ocurre, Motomiya?

-Pues, quisiera saber el motivo del alto.- Inquirió el chico.

-No lo sabemos bien, al parecer, hay noticias de importancia, pero tenemos comunicación muy limitada. El alto es para tratar de comunicarnos con Fukui, es todo lo que sabemos.- Una vez dada su explicación estaba dispuesto a regresar junto a los oficiales cuando un estallido hizo que todos cayeran estremecidos.

Al levantar la vista muchos pudieron observar como, donde antes se encontraban algunos líderes, oficiales y lideres del regimiento, ahora había un cráter producido por algún arma de gran calibre.

-¡Cúbranse!- Grito Joe rápidamente, se incorporo un poco y corrió hacia donde se encontraban su tropa.- ¡Bajo cubierto!

De un momento a otro, sin más, estaban siendo atacados. Las balas surcaban el aire silbando de manera inquietante mientras grandes proyectiles caían y explotaban causando que todo fuera una confusión.

Los chicos apretaron los dientes, las prácticas de guerra no se acercaban para nada a lo que era estar en pleno combate.

Entre tanto un grupo de aviones salían de Fukui hacia Akita.

En el cielo se encontraban ocho aviones. Tres F-22 llamados raptores, más rápidos que sus modelos anteriores y muchos de las unidades enemigas, dos F-15 y tres F-16.

El teniente Hiroi y sus dos oficiales piloteaban los F-22, liderando la formación. No era de extrañarse que llevasen las mejores unidades, aunque no hubiese sido muy difícil asignarle uno de aquellos a cada voluntario, pero nadie se quejaría.

Tai estaba en uno de los F-15 y Matt en un F-16, dadas al azar, parecía sin embargo que sabían que los chicos hacían una excelente pareja así como sus unidades.

Los aviones volaban a poca altitud, podían ver el mar, incluso el reflejo de los rayos del sol, algo simple, pero que sin embargo significaba mucho para los chicos, hace tanto que no veían algo tan normal y que les parecía bello, fuera de todo aquel conflicto que llenaba el cielo de nubes grises.

-Seguimos sin novedad.- se escucho en el radio la voz fuerte de Hiroi.- seguiremos nuestro recorrido, no se distraigan.

Los aviones continuaron su recorrido, hasta que el radar de los F-22 sonó con unos repiqueteos.

-¡Alerta!- Se escucho en la radio de los voluntarios.

En su costado izquierdo comenzaron a aparecer un grupo de aviones. Por la distancia era imposible determinar si eran amigos o enemigos.

-¿Qué opinas Tai?- Pregunto Matt por radio.

-No tengo idea, pero no nos vendría mal tener menos área de radar.- Comento a manera de broma, aunque la tensión que sentía no estaba como para hacerlas.

Esto causo un ligero gruñido en la radio, enseguida supieron que se trataba de el teniente Hiroi.

Los F-22, aviones de supremacía, tenían una ventaja bastante significativa, era aviones sigilosos, el radar no los podía ver con gran precisión, debido a que su área de radar tiene el tamaño de un ave, claro que no podía compararse con el legendario F-117 americano, pero sin duda las mejoras que el F-22 tenían en aerodinámica no eran despreciables y si la total invisibilidad del F-117.

Un misil paso surcando el aire en dirección del teniente y sus oficiales. El proyectil pasó cerca de los tres aviones que se movieron un poco y lograron evitar el objeto con facilidad. Quedaba comprobado que la invisibilidad de radar de los F-22 era efectiva… y que los aviones no eran amigos.

-Bien señores, es momento de cumplir lo que alguna vez les dije.- Se escucho en las cabinas de los cinco chicos voluntarios de Odiaba.- Ustedes fueron voluntarios, así que sabían las consecuencias. Prepárense, entraremos en combate, y probablemente mueran algunos, pero como lo deje claro, no quiero cobardes.

En seguida los aviones enfilaron hacia el enemigo, el teniente y sus oficiales enfrente como era de esperarse.

Tai tuvo un malestar con las palabras de su superior, y con la lógica seguida hasta el momento. Era extraño que el teniente los llevara al combate, no por las posibilidades de caer, sino simplemente por que el objetivo de la misión no era ese. La información que iban a confirmar era mucho más importante que una batalla que seria difícil de ganar. Si lo desearan podrían escapar, seria difícil, pero mucho más útil para la misión.

Un pensamiento asalto su joven mente, era una posibilidad perturbadora, pero posible a final de cuentas. Otorgaría el beneficio de la duda, y pronto sabrían si había hecho bien.

Los aviones viraron un poco y por fin encararon a sus rivales. Eran superados en número, diez enemigos contra ocho. Algo ya de por si malo, y mas que todos eran MIG-21 armados para combate aéreo. No seria nada fácil, aunque la gran ventaja de contar con los F-22 podría ser decisiva.

-Recuerden que ustedes son soldados, sus esfuerzos deben estar siempre enfocados a el beneficio del país.- Dijo la voz del teniente por el radio, con esas palabras Tai confirmo aun mas sus sospechas.- Suerte chicos.

Dicho esto los F-22 retomaron su rumbo a Akita, esquivaron fácilmente los misiles que les fueron lanzados, y rápidamente ingresaron a su modalidad crucero, encendiendo sus turbinas al máximo y desapareciendo del la vista, logrando escapar sin que los enemigos pensaran un momento en seguirlos.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?- Pregunto Matt muy molesto en la radio.

-Somos carnada.- Comento Tai apretando los dientes, furioso de que su sospecha fuese aceptada.

Al parecer la misión si era lo mas importante, tanto que se podría sacrificar a un grupo de jóvenes. Ahora todo tenia sentido, el porque no les habían asignado aviones de sigilo, el teniente y sus hombres tenían que lograr escapar sin contratiempo. Esa era la razón de que el teniente los llevara al combate, una vez enfilados a él no podrían escapar en los aviones que piloteaban. La distracción perfecta.

Las posibilidades de sobrevivir eran bajas. Dos a uno era demasiada desventaja para cualquiera.

-Vamos a morir.- Se escucho de la radio, el quejido de uno de sus compañeros.- Ese maldito nos dejo aquí para que nos maten.

Tai trataba de mantener la calma. Se acercaban rápidamente los enemigos, acortando la distancia para poder eliminarlos. Ya no les era posible huir, seria una tontería ante tantos enemigos, pelear era más coherente.

-Pues yo no pienso morir aquí y de esta forma.- Exclamo Matt.

-¿Piensas huir también?- Pregunto otro de los voluntarios con desden, el desden de alguien que se ha resignado.

-Ni en broma, peleare y viviré.- Dijo con gran confianza el rubio.

-Exacto, pelearemos y nos iremos a casa.- Agrego Tai con la confianza que su amigo le había dado con sus palabras.

-Yo te conozco.- Dijo el último voluntario.- Te dieron un escuadrón antes de salir de Odaiba, confiare en que vieron algo en ti.

-Bien, no nos queda mas que pelear.- Solo le quedaba unos segundos antes de entran en combate.- Así que deben saber que yo no los abandonare, y espero que hagan lo mismo, manténgase juntos.

Los aviones formaron una formación básica y se prepararon para combatir. Seria una pelea bastante difícil y tortuosa.

Las unidades enemigas consideraron estar a buena distancia y lanzaron su primer ataque. Un grupo de misiles se dirigieron rápidamente hacia los cinco chicos.

-Soltare un señuelo. Maniobras evasivas.- Ordeno Tai desde la radio.

El F-15 del castaño soltó un pequeño misil el cual generaba una luz intensa y mucho calor. Inmediatamente el y sus compañeros viraron un poco y los misiles se dirigieron directamente al señuelo provocando una explosión continua por los proyectiles golpeando uno tras otro.

-Muy buen movimiento.- Dijo Matt.- pero a menos que tengas un mejor plan creo que no nos servirá para siempre.

-¿Me seguirán?- Pregunto Tai, nunca había pedido su opinión, tal vez se estaba tomando mas libertad en dar ordenes del que debería. O eso pensaba.

No había mucho tiempo, apenas lograban reincorporarse a su formación mientras los MIG´s se reponían de su ataque fallido para realizar otro intento. Pero a Tai se le hizo una eternidad el tiempo que la radio estuvo en silencio. Al final el sonido de un "si" general le dio la calma que necesitaba.

Mientras las fuerzas navales seguían avanzando a la expectativa.

Una chica castaña con uniforme blanco bajaba de un helicóptero proveniente del buque de mando hasta el otro buque que navegaba en aquella formación. Rápidamente ingreso al interior del navío hasta llegar a su destino.

-Te tengo malas noticias.- llego diciendo Mimi sin siquiera saludar

-Supongo que si, ya que has venido personalmente a decírmelo.- Dijo Izzy interrumpiendo su trabajo un momento.

-La persona que necesitas, Inoue Yolei, no nos es posible traerla aquí.- Dijo Mimi rotundamente.

-¿Me puedes explicar el motivo?- Pregunto el chico arrugando el ceño profundamente. Era el tipo de gesto que denotaba que le sobrevendría un dolor de cabeza.

-No podemos mandar a nadie a buscarla, toda unidad aérea es indispensable en este momento, no podemos prescindir de ninguna.- Dijo la chica tomando asiento en el escritorio del chico.- ese es un motivo, y el segundo y mas importante, siento informarte que al parecer no solo estamos esperando un ataque masivo, además existen evidencias de que ya han comenzado varias incursiones a nuestro territorio de parte del enemigo, justamente entre Akita y Fukui parecen haber desembarcado fuerzas enemigas desde hace algunos días.

Izzy escuchaba esto con incredulidad. Una gota de sudor resbalo por toda su cara.

-Si nuestros datos son correctos su objetivo es Tokio.- Este ultimo dato hizo a Izzy tomarse la barbilla. En verdad era algo alarmante.- de ser así debes haberte dado cuenta que es muy posible que las fuerzas armadas se los encuentren, por lo tanto, Inoue Yolei puede estar en medio del combate, o lo que es peor, ya pudo haber perecido en el encuentro.

-En verdad no son buenas noticias.- Logro decir Izzy al terminar un suspiro. No esperaba peor panorama.

-Como sea, pudiese ser que no haya tal encuentro.- Dijo la chica poniéndose de pie.- De todas formas no puedo mandar a nadie a buscarla, tendrás que esperar a que lleguemos a Fukui, entonces tal vez puedan mandar a alguien por ella.

La chica se retiro, salió a la cubierta y abordo el mismo helicóptero en que había llegado.

El pelirrojo se quedo tomándose los cabellos. Sin duda ese dolor de cabeza seria uno de los peores.

-Por tu expresión creo que no hay buenas noticias.- Escucho Izzy, al levantar el rostro Jun estaba parada frente a él con una mano en la cintura y otra revolviendo su abundante cabellera.- supongo que debemos buscar otro diseño.

El chico lo pensó un momento, tras un minuto de reflexiones por fin tomo una decisión.

-No, aun hay esperanzas. Mañana llegaremos a Fukui y ahí decidiremos sobre eso, mientras continuaremos con los ajustes aerodinámicos.- Concluyo el chico.

El cielo vibraba ante los aviones que lo atravesaban a gran velocidad.

Los aviones chinos perseguían a los japoneses, aprovechaban su superioridad numérica. Tai y sus compañeros se habían enfocado a esquivar los ataques enemigos. Hasta el momento lo habían conseguido, pero sabía que no podía durar para siempre, además de que no habían tenido una sola oportunidad para atacar.

-No creo que podamos escapar para siempre.- Se quejo uno de los chicos.

-Lo se, es momento de poner en practica el plan.- Dijo Tai.- separémonos, y hagan su mejor esfuerzo, si lo hacemos bien podremos darle su merecido a Hiroi.

En un momento los cinco aviones se separaron rápidamente. Con ello lograron que los chinos hicieran lo mismo. Cada chico tenia tras de si a dos enemigos.

-Ahora.- Ordeno Tai.

El castaño comenzó a elevarse rápidamente, la mayor velocidad del F-15 le daba la ventaja a mayores alturas, sin embargo los MIG´s lo seguían de cerca.

Su acenso fue gradual, mientras esquivaba los disparos enemigos. Entonces comenzó a subir más rápidamente, hasta estar lograr mantener su avión en forma vertical.

Mientras Tai se elevaba sus compañeros mantenían a distancia a sus enemigos. Lograban esquivar todo ataque, pero siempre en una misma área, ninguno rebasaba un radio predefinido. Era parte de su plan.

Tai había llevado su avión hasta su límite de elevación. En ese punto parecía que se había detenido en el tiempo. Era por que la gravedad comenzaba a afectar al aparato notablemente. El avión ya no podía subir más.

Los MIG´s se habían rezagado notablemente del F-15, sin embargo ya estaban a punto de alcanzarlo, cuando notaron que al igual que Tai ellos no podían subir más.

Tai comprendió que era el momento de hacer su movimiento. Tiro de la palanca de mando todo lo que pudo, el avión comenzó a hacer un círculo, comenzó su descenso y la nariz de la unidad quedo apuntando hacia abajo.

Rápidamente paso a un lado de los MIG´s que continuaban su lento acenso. Fue algo tan repentino que los enemigos ni siquiera pudieron reaccionar. Tai había logrado su objetivo, quitarse por un momento a sus enemigos, ahora podría terminar con su plan.

-Listo chicos.- Se escucho por la radio, con cierto grado de interferencia, pero entendible.- Es hora de terminar con todo esto, un minuto y estaré con ustedes.

Los cuatro escucharon con agrado la radio.

-Bien chicos, aguantemos un poco más.- Agrego Matt.

Los cuatro chicos aun esquivaban los ataques enemigos, sin embargo cada vez era mas difícil.

Un sonido de alarma comenzó a sonar en la cabina de uno de los chicos.

-¡Estoy en la mira!- Se alarmo notablemente el chico, se habían esforzado por esquivar todo ataque pero una vez en la mira es muy difícil esquivar.- ¡Ayúdenme!

De un movimiento inesperado Matt parecía doblar a su derecha pero en lugar de eso salio hacia la izquierda quitándose de encima a sus perseguidores por un instante.

Una vez que logro tener a la vista al chico en peligro y sus enemigos logro abrir fuego.

Los disparos salieron surcando el aire. El misil del MIG-21 salio en busca de su objetivo, sin embargo los disparos de Matt lograron que los MIG cambiaran un poco su curso para poder esquivarlos. El misil pasó al lado del F-16 y se perdió entre unas nubes.

-Yo te cubro, pero no pierdas el control, estamos aquí.- Dijo Matt mientras regresaba a las maniobras evasivas ya que nuevamente tenia a sus perseguidores tras el.

-Gracias.- dijo con voz entrecortada el chico antes en peligro.

Matt sin embargo comenzó a tener problemas para mantener a raya a sus perseguidores, que desde que los burlo por unos instantes decidieron reiniciar su ataque con mayor ímpetu. No estaban jugando, querían derribarlo lo más rápido posible.

Sin decirlo, Matt comenzó a sentir mucha inseguridad hacia su posición. Su tranquilidad se iba desplomando cuando a cada momento se veía forzado a realizar algún movimiento forzoso gracias al sonido chirriante del tablero que le indicaba que intentaban ponerlo en la mira. Comenzó a pensar que el sonido se volvería seriado, anunciando que no podía evitarlo más.

El sonido se volvió seriado, pero en la cabina de uno de los MIG-21. Fue solo un instante, al siguiente el MIG volaba en pedazos. Mientras el otro se desestabilizaba por el impacto de la explosión tan próxima, perdió el control y cayo al agua dando tumbos hasta hacerse añicos.

-Estás libre amigo.- Se escucho en la radio, la voz fue fácilmente reconocida para el rubio, era su castaño amigo.

-Pensé que nunca llegarías.- Exclamo el rubio con alegría que pocas veces se le notaba en la voz.

Una vez libre voló a un lado de Tai y ambos subieron, para interceptar a los MIG´s que venían detrás de Tai, volándolos sin ninguna dificultad. Nunca se esperaron una estrategia tan poco común.

Las cosas habían comenzado a tomar rumbo, ahora no había tanta desventaja, eran cinco contra seis.

Los MIG-21 restantes decidieron dejar de perseguir a los tres chicos restantes y se reagruparon.

-Parece que se van.- Observo uno de los chicos.

-Lo dudo mucho, solo se están tomando un respiro.- Dijo Tai.- Prepárense ustedes también, agrupémonos, estamos a un paso de regresar a salvo.

Los dos grupos de aviones se agruparon, giraron en redondo y ambos comenzaron a avanzar uno contra el otro.

-No se separen, tenemos mejores equipos, solo hay que esquivar sus ataques y ser contundentes, no disparen hasta que estén seguros de no fallar.- Indico Tai ante el asentimiento de los demás, se había ganado su confianza.

Sin embargo antes de hacer contacto con los enemigos estos se dispersaron alrededor de ellos. Algo sorpresivo por que no podían atacarlos, pero sin embargo ellos tampoco podían ser atacados.

-Maldición.- Mascullo Tai.

Había comprendido rápidamente lo que los MIG pretendían.

Los F-15 y F-16 eran mucho mas rápidos a nivel del mar, la altitud a la que ahora estaban, pero eso les dejaba una desventaja, para virar necesitaban recorrer mas distancia, y en cambio los MIG-21 podían dar vueltas mas cerradas.

Los MIG´s habían hecho un movimiento muy hábil, al pasar de largo sin combatir ahora podían virar y colocarse detrás de ellos, lo cual dejaba nuevamente en desventaja a los chicos.

-Elévense.- Ordeno Tai.

Todos lo hicieron, excepto uno, el mismo chico que había entrado en pánico al principio, el mismo que había estado a punto de ser derribado.

-Elévate.- Dijo Tai con presteza.

-Mis controles no responden bien.- Dijo el chico.

En verdad el chico era el que no respondía. Se preguntaba el por que había siquiera considerado ser voluntario. Todo aquello era horrible, la desesperación, la batalla, el saber que aun sobreviviendo seria a costa de la vida de otras personas. Su mente estaba en shock, su cuerpo ya no respondía.

Tras estos pensamientos los MIG´s ya habían virado y el sonido del rastreo sonaba sordamente en su tablero, hasta el momento en que su F-16 voló en pedazos.

Tai escucho el estallido y la estática en la radio.

-Tai… el...- Comenzó a decir Matt, pero no pudo terminar su frase que se ahogo en su garganta.

-Terminemos con esto.- Se escucho secamente, Tai tenia los labios tan apretados que habían sustituido su color natural por una pequeña palidez.

Los chicos comenzaron a descender. Nadie quería pensar en eso, pero el avión derribado les había dado la ventaja de la distracción, ahora los MIG´s estaban a su merced. Sin embargo era un pensamiento tan cretino, tan poco humano… tan nauseabundo que nadie se atrevió a decirlo o mantenerlo en la mente más de unos instantes.

En cuestión de pocos segundos todo había terminado, todos los MIG´s habían sido derribados.

-Regresemos a Fukui.- Dijo Tai por la radio, y fue todo lo que se escucho, el silencio invadió la frecuencia de las unidades hasta llegar a la base.

Al anochecer la oscuridad no traía descanso, solo mal sabor de boca y en otras ocasiones expectativa y desasosiego.

La batalla a las afueras de Okaya continuaba. Los soldados de Odaiba disparaban parapetados de pequeñas zanjas improvisadas. Los tanques y autos de combate avanzaban y el aire retumbaba por las explosiones.

Ante lo sorpresivo del ataque la fuerza militar de Odaiba había respondido al ataque. Incluso habían logrado levantar una tienda en un lugar relativamente seguro para atender a los heridos de combate.

Junto a aquella tienda los mecánicos trabajaban reparando los tanques y vehículos que estaban dañados y que eran necesarios para fortalecer su defensa.

En el frente de batalla se encontraba Davis y Cody.

La noche se iluminaba con el anaranjado de las explosiones y el ambiente tenía una aroma acre, mezcla de la pólvora y la sangre de los caídos.

Davis descargaba su arma y se cubría de la respuesta enemiga al igual que el joven Cody.

-¿No te diviertes?- Pregunto Davis entre bufidos, con su rostro lleno de polvo.

-No digas tonterías.- se quejo el chico ante el humor negro de su compañero.

En ese momento regreso Joe. El cabo había tomado la responsabilidad de algunas decisiones, todo ante el deceso de la mayoría de oficiales importantes del regimiento.

-Al fin los encontré.- Declaro mientras llegaba donde los chicos.- Necesito que vayan con Yolei, necesita ayuda.

-Los muchachos se vieron entre si, al no encontrar mayor argumento salieron en medio de las explosiones junto con Joe.

Llegaron sudando donde la chica.

-¿Nos necesitas?- Pregunto Davis.

-Si, ayúdenme con esto.- Dijo la chica sin detenerse siquiera a mirar a los chicos.

La chica estaba cubierta de grasa, y preparaba un vehiculo, el cual no parecía nada especial, mas que un jeep con barras metálicas a cada lado de la carrocería.

La chica dirigía una pequeña grúa que llevaba un gran cañón, el cual parecía querer montar en aquel vehiculo blindado.

-¿Estas loca?, ese jeep no puede con ese cañón.- Dijo Cody causando la mirada airada de Yolei.

La verdad es que el peso del armamento no era el problema, si no que cuando disparaba lo hacia con demasiada fuerza, un vehiculo normal saldría disparado hacia atrás, por eso solo tanques lo usaban.

-Mira, necesito montar esto ya, deja de decir cosas que no comprendes y ayuda, si no entonces vete de aquí.- La mirada fue categórica de parte de la chica.

El chico gruño y junto con Davis, que reía por lo bajo, se dispusieron a ayudar a la chica.

Mientras Joe llevaba a un herido mas a la tienda medica.

-Yagami.- Llamo el cabo.- Tengo a un herido.

Kari no había parado, desde antes de levantarse la tienda ya estaba atendiendo heridos. Su ropa se teñía de rojo en casi toda su extensión. Se notaba bastante cansada, y a decir verdad parecía también perturbada de estar atendiendo tanta gente.

-¿Qué le ocurre?- Pregunto la chica acercándose al herido.

-Recibió un disparo en el hombro derecho.- Dijo Joe

Kari lo reviso rápidamente y sonrió al comprobar que podía ser salvado, así que se dedico a atenderlo. Se sentía un poco inhumana, en esas pocas horas de batalla, que le habían parecido una eternidad, tuvo que tomar decisiones horrorosas a sus ojos, dejar sin atender a los heridos que no podía asegurarse su recuperación. Dejar morir a la gente no era algo para lo que ella estuviera preparada, y sin embargo tuvo que hacerlo, no podía tener dudas.

-Bueno, te dejo.- Joe iba de salida cuando sus piernas le traicionaron momentáneamente y estuvo a punto de caer, pero logro recuperarse a tiempo.

-Usted debería descansar un poco.- Comento Kari con preocupación cuando se acerco a ayudarle.

-No puedo, se necesita toda la gente posible.- Dijo el cabo comenzando a caminar.- además no es para tanto, solo tropecé.

Una vez dicho esto salio hacia el frente mientras Kari atendía a los heridos.

Un quejido la interrumpió, giro hacia su origen. Era el general que les había guiado desde Odaiba, el mismo que les había dado las instrucciones antes de salir. Había salido muy herido por la explosión, tenia graves quemaduras. Seguía vivo, pero estaba sedado para evitarle el dolor, aunque realmente costaba mucho imaginar que saliera vivo de esta.

-General, aguante un poco.- Dijo Kari mientras buscaba una jeringa para poder administrarle más morfina.

-No, más morfina ya no.- Dijo con dificultad.- no debe desperdiciarse en alguien que no va a sobrevivir, mejor guárdela para los que puedan salvarse.

La chica escucho las palabras con atención, dudo un momento y dejo la búsqueda, solo se acerco al sujeto.

-Necesito hablar contigo.- Dijo el general.

**_Bueno, este capitulo es muy tecnico, tal vez, pero asi me imaginaba el fic, como veran eso lo hace dificil de escribir. ojala me sigan acompañando en este fic. Saludos_**

**_Goshujin Sama_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Saludos lectores. Antes que nada debo dar una profunda disculapa a los que este leyendo este fic por la gran demora en este capitulo, me temo que an pasado muchas cosas en mi vida, unas malas y otras maravillosas, que me han alejado de escribir, pero no crean que dejare de este fic, por que no es asi, pienso terminarlo, y cuando tengo tiempo sigo escribiendo, ahora pues como regalo de navidad ( excusa por que justamente lo termine dos dias antes de navidad) les traigo un capitulo mas de este fic, el cual es mucho mas largo que los anteriores, asi que espero no sea demasiado pesado. Al final continuo.**

Capitulo 4

La fuerza naval de Odaiba pasaba en ese momento cerca de Akita, la noche ya había llegado.

La base se veía dañada, a causa de los constantes ataques, sin embargo la comunicación, que se había vuelto buena y confiable debido a la cercanía, había hecho que las fuerzas no cambiaran su objetivo. La base se podía defender, y ellos necesitaban llegar a Fukui antes del amanecer.

Mimi se quejaba entre dientes mientras avanzaba por los pasillos del destructor donde se encontraba, sus superiores parecían haberle asignado labores que la hacían parecer nada mas ni menos que una mensajera.

Dos jóvenes la vieron introducirse a su zona asignada.

-¿Podemos ayudarla?- Pregunto amablemente Ken. El chico era un tipo amable, pero si algo no podía evitar era ser hombre. Sin poder evitarlo dio una rápida mirada a la chica, de arriba hacia abajo, deteniéndose un poco en sus largas piernas.

TK se percato del pequeño descaro de su compañero y le dio un leve codazo logrando un leve rubor de parte de su compañero a lo que no pudo hacer menos que sonreír, no era tanta la gracia que le causaba ver las mejillas de Ken pintarse de carmín como el hecho de que él mismo no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en las hermosas piernas de la chica, solo que había sido mas discreto.

-Ichijouji y Takaishi, supongo.- Dijo la chica sin darle demasiada importancia a las miradas de los chicos, ya se había acostumbrado a esas situaciones, después de todo solo eran hombres.

-Así es.- Contesto TK.- ¿Pasa algo?

-Así es, mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa, soy miembro de inteligencia.- Atravesando rápidamente el pequeño espacio entre la puerta y la mira donde se fijaban los blancos del cañón, Mimi se hizo del periscopio y lo dirigió a una posición específica.- Nuestra marcha es bloqueada por unos cuantos barcos inutilizados durante la batalla.

La chica llamo a Ken con un movimiento de su dedo índice. El chico se acerco tímidamente, entonces ella le presento el periscopio, el chico observo por el y miro claramente de los buques a los que se refería la chica. Claramente obstruían su avance, podían ser bordeados, pero seria perdida de tiempo, además estaban hundiéndose poco a poco, no era seguro avanzar y arriesgarse a algún accidente causado por la fuerza de succión.

-Como saben es prioridad llegar a Fukui, no podemos perder tiempo, así que se les ordena destruir los obstáculos.- Dijo la chica ante la mirada algo dudosa de los chicos entregando un documento a Ken.

-Muy bien, pero… ¿Por qué nosotros?- Pregunto el rubio.

-Básicamente por que están en la posición del barco, ideal para el mejor desempeño de la tarea, y en segundo por que el capitán artillero de este barco dice que son unos de los mejores, así que no lo piensen tanto y cumplan con las órdenes.- Mimi se dirigió rápidamente hacia la salida.

-¿Solo es hundirlos?- Pregunto Ken indeciso.- ¿Importa la cantidad de municiones?, o ¿que en vez de hacerle un boquete mas grande podemos volarlo definitivamente?, abría muchos restos en el agua, pero no serian problema.

Mimi se detuvo en la puerta, los observo con curiosidad y una sonrisa, que los chicos describirían como hermosa, se dibujo en su rostro.

-Sorpréndame.- Una vez dijo estoy Mimi salio a toda prisa.

Un leve silbido salio de los labios del rubio.

-Amigo, eso es lo que llamo una chica con personalidad.- Dijo mientras se acercaba a Ken para revisar los objetivo por el periscopio.

-No necesitas decírmelo.- Comento el moreno mientras se dirigía a cargar la pólvora necesaria.- Dijo llamarse Tachikawa… ¿esto?… Mimi si no mal recuerdo, espero que este en los registros militares.

TK sonrió ante la broma de su amigo, considerando que una mujer así estaba muy lejos de su alcance, y de él suyo también.

Minutos más tarde Mimi pisaba la cubierta del buque de inteligencia bajando del helicóptero que se había vuelto su medio más usado de trasporte en las últimas horas.

Se disponía a ingresar al puente de mando cuando una sonora explosión calo en todo el aire y una centella salio del destructor del cual procedía hace poco.

Los obstáculos volaron en pedazos, solo fue ese disparo. Muchos se sorprendieron de la potencia del disparo y los más conocedores lo hicieron por la precisión con que fue hecho.

-Al final de cuentas no solo son un par de pequeños pervertidos, son muy buenos en su trabajo.- Dijo Mimi para si misma, y entonces ingreso al puente de mando.

Para ese momento la información se confirmaba en toda base aun de pie. Los chinos preparaban un gran ataque, y no solo eso, además y habían logrado filtrar unidades a territorio japonés, la cosa no pintaba nada bien.

Un grupo de tres F-22 aterrizaba en Fukui.

Un oficial de alto rango salio a recibirlos. Su rostro levemente surcado por pequeñas arrugas, aparentando más una roca gastada por el viento más que como piel rugosa, denotaba su experiencia, aunque su semblante además mostraba a un hombre en sus cabales y formas.

-General Kakuzawa.- Saludo el teniente Kouta Hiroi saludaba.- La misión fue terminada con éxito.

-¿Éxito?- Pregunto con mucha calma el general.- No quiero contradecirlo, pero veo que solo regresaron tres unidades, cuando la misión comenzó con ocho.

-Lo se general, sin embargo tuvimos un encuentro con unidades enemigas, no pudimos evadirlas y en dicho combate cayeron los cinco voluntarios.- Informo Hiroi sin inmutarse siquiera.

-Bueno, eso dejémoslo un momento, supongo que trae la información.- Pregunto el general mientras caminaba fuera de la pista de aterrizaje hacia una oficina, seguido de cerca por el teniente.

-Así es señor, confirmamos toda la información, desafortunadamente no hay ninguna noticia buena.- Comento Hiroi.

-Me lo imaginaba, hace unas horas hemos recibido información por medio de inteligencia, al parecer los sistemas de comunicación se están restableciendo y cada vez es mejor.- El hombre se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta de su oficina.- Aun así estuvo bien que usted hiciera esta misión, me hizo comprender algunas cosas.

-¿Cómo cuales señor?- Pregunto de manera enigmática el teniente.

-Una de ellas es que no podemos perder gente torpemente ni ponerlos en riesgo en planes suicidas.- Dijo secamente el general causando un mal presentimiento en Hiroi.- y que hay que revalorizar la capacidad, liderazgo y eficiencia de nuestros oficiales.

Al abrir la puerta de la oficina Hiroi no pudo menos que sorprenderse al observar a Tai y Matt dentro de la misma.

-Supongo que recuerda al señor Yagami y al señor Ishida.- Comento el general mientras ingresaba a la oficina seguido de Hiroi que caminaba casi por inercia ante la sorpresa.- Ahora, ¿cuénteme nuevamente como fue que cayeron sus hombres?

Hiroi tartamudeo unos momentos y entonces cerro la boca ante la mirada airada que le enviaban los dos chicos. Siempre había hecho las cosas a su manera, nunca había fallado y ahora esto. No se sentía mal por lo que había hecho, pero si por que se supiera, él tenía la certeza de que cualquier sacrificio era aceptable antes que el país corriera riesgos aunque no todos pensaran como él. Pero tampoco había estado en una situación parecida, comprendía la mirada de los jóvenes, pero aun así le eran indiferente en cierta forma.

-Era una misión difícil.- Acertó a decir una vez que ordeno un poco sus ideas.- No podía correr riesgos.

-¿Por eso nos abandono?- Interrumpió Matt masticando cada palabra mientras Tai cruzaba un brazo delante del rubio para que no avanzara mas.

-Los sacrificios son necesarios, la vida no es fácil, y si no te has percatado de la situación estamos en una guerra.- Contesto encarándose a Matt que apenas podía contenerse.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Tai en un tono tranquilo.- Por fortuna pudimos regresar.

Hiroi asintió poniendo la mirada altiva, comenzó a pensar que por lo menos Tai era un chico con una mentalidad mas practica que la de su compañero.

-Gracias a nuestras habilidades derrotamos a los enemigos y regresamos.- Comento el moreno ante la sorpresa del teniente. Nunca pensó que hubieran vencido, solo que habían logrado escapar.- Sin embargo, no pudimos regresar todos, perdimos a uno de nuestros compañeros, uno de los que se ofreció olvidando sus temores por confiar en usted, y que al final fue erróneo hacerlo, creo que esto es apenas justo.

Hiroi observo como la mirada del chico cambio a un gesto de furia. Enseguida sintió el fuerte golpe que Tai le coloco en la barbilla. El golpe fue seco y tan efectivo que el teniente cayo al suelo aturdido y con un leve hilillo de sangre cayendo por la comisura de su labio derecho.

Ni siquiera hizo intento de levantarse. Observo el moreno con una mirada de rencor, nunca antes un simple piloto lo había golpeado, ni siquiera le habían alzado la voz.

Tai respiraba profundamente, ese golpe dado le había liberado de una opresión en el pecho que no había logrado calmar con nada, hasta ese instante. Su puño derecho aun extendido temblaba. Probo de calmarse, ciertamente hubiera querido darle una paliza entera al tipo, pero debía recordar que los rangos aun contaban.

Matt observo con sorpresa a su amigo. Su primera reacción fue de molestia. Él también quería darle un buen golpe al tipo.

-Yagami, debe comprender que es una falta muy grave el golpear a un superior.- Comento el general con tanta calma que Hiroi no lo comprendía.- Es una falta que le podría costara dos días de encierro en las celas de la base.

-Estoy conciente señor.- Contesto Tai recuperando su postura.

-Dos días es un precio bastante aceptable.- Comento Matt mientras observaba como el teniente se trataba de incorporar apoyándose en sus brazos y piernas.

De un paso quedo a un costado de Hiroi. Fue un movimiento recto y limpio. La pierna de Matt se elevo un poco y golpeo el estomago de su teniente. El impacto hizo quedarse sin aliento al hombre que volvió a caer en el suelo.

-Ishida, basta ya.- Ordeno el general sin exaltarse en lo más mínimo y luego dirigiéndose a Hiroi.- Escuche Hiroi, desde este momento le suspendo su rango por tiempo indefinido, es obvio que sus planes son un tanto faltos de escrúpulos.

Una vez dicho esto el hombre tomo asiento junto a su escritorio.

-Ustedes por otro lado han demostrado una gran capacidad en combate, además de liderazgo que se requiere.- Tai y Matt escuchaban sin entender del todo.- Sus compañeros ya corrieron la noticia de ustedes por toda la barraca asignada a Odaiba, confían en ustedes. Es por eso que desde este momento le doy el cargo de teniente provisional a usted señor Yagami, y su segundo será el señor Ishida, por lo menos hasta que encuentre a alguien mejor. Ahora retírense.

Los jóvenes se vieron uno al otro con sorpresa, sin poder responder nada salieron de la oficina sin decir nada mientras Hiroi trataba de incorporarse nuevamente. El general tendría una larga conversación con el tipo.

En Okaya la batalla había pasado a un letargo, el cual se debía gracias a que los dos contrincantes estaban reagrupándose, pero pronto el ambiente ahora calmo se volvería estridente.

Mientras en la tienda de la atención medica, Kari descansaba un momento, tras el descanso habían llegado muchos a quienes atender, pero ya había pasado lo pesado, aunque no dudaba que cuando el combate se reanudara en forma habría muchos mas heridos, cosa que le hacia sentir un poco de escalofríos. Pronto se acabarían las medicinas, y eso solo significaba que más gente moriría.

-Entonces, cuéntame mas acerca de ese cabo Kido.- Le decía el general sacándola se sus pensamientos.

-General, pensé que seguía durmiendo.- Dijo la chica acercándose al maltrecho individuo.

-No podría con este dolor.- Comento el general, que ya respiraba con mucha dificultad.

-Déjeme administrarle la morfina.- Pidió la chica casi en una suplica.

-Ya le dije que no, no tiene caso.- Volvió a insistir el general en un gesto que pretendía ser una sonrisa, pero que se veía perturbadora en aquella piel con tantas quemaduras.-Mejor tome una hoja de papel y escriba lo que le voy a decir.

La chica tomo un pequeño bloc y sin mucha certeza de lo que quería el general se dispuso a escribir lo que quisiese dictarle, aprovechando el momento de calma.

-Por lo que me has dicho, creo que estas dispuesta a seguir a Joe Kido, ¿no es así?- Pregunto el hombre ante la mirada dubitativa de Kari.

La chica solo asintió.

-Entonces hazme el favor de escribir lo siguiente.- Comenzó aquel hombre que sentía estar ya en la antesala de la muerte.

Mientras un arduo trabajo terminaba en la tienda de mecánicos.

-Por fin.- celebraba Yolei mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con la mano llena de grasa y aceite.

Habían terminado de montar aquel cañón en el vehiculo.

-¿Y ahora que?- Pregunto Davis algo maltrecho.

-Ahí que llevarlo al frente, ya verán esos chinos lo que es poder.- Yolei tenia bastante entusiasmo.

-Aun no se como harás efectivo ese cañón con el poco peso del jeep aun con el blindaje que le pusiste.- Comento Cody con desden.

-Bien, pues ya que estas tan ansioso de saberlo entra, y tu también Davis.- La chica ingreso en el vehiculo.- Verán lo que esta preciosidad puede hacer.

Ambos chicos subieron al vehiculo que Yolei hizo encender con un sonoro rugido.

Con la velocidad ofrecida por el vehiculo de cuatro ruedas los chicos avanzaron rápidamente por el área segura hasta llegar al frente, donde leves disparos aislados aun se escuchaban.

Cuando Yolei detuvo el jeep en la zona donde se agrupaban los tanques japoneses todos miraron el vehiculo con curiosidad.

-Me da vergüenza que me vean en esto.- Dijo Cody tajantemente.

-Bien, ya me canse.- Comento la chica empujando levemente a el chico causando su sorpresa.- cuando acabe esto te deberías sentir avergonzado por refunfuñar tanto y no hacer nada, ya basta!!! Todos hemos tenido momentos difíciles, pero no por eso nos la pasamos sin hacer nada al respecto, así que cierra la boca de una vez.

-Tú no tienes ni idea.- Logro decir Cody cuando supero su asombro ante la reacción de la chica, que además de algo extravagante, no parecía tan ruda como ahora.

-Y tu tampoco, así que si vas a ayudar puedes quedarte y si no mejor vete a esconder.- Los ojos de Yolei deslumbraban con el fuego de la convicción.

Esta discusión se interrumpió cuando una explosión estallo cerca de su posición. Todos volvieron el rostro, las fuerzas enemigas regresaban al ataque con toda su fuerza. Toda unidad estaba en movimiento ofensivo y la infantería avanzaba de frente sin parecer querer detenerse hasta lograr su objetivo.

-Será mejor que dejen esa discusión para después.- Grito Davis mientras se colocaba tras el volante del vehiculo poniéndolo en marcha.

Cody y Yolei lograron ingresar a la parte trasera, donde iba montado el cañón.

-Bien, pues tú me ayudaras, dispara cuando te diga.- Ordeno Yolei a Cody.- Tu Davis mantennos en movimiento, evita que nos pongan en mira y cuando encuentres un respiro detente.

Davis era bueno manejando el vehiculo, evitaba con anticipación los disparos enemigos sin perder el control.

-Nunca me dijiste que eras bueno manejando.- Grito Yolei mientras se sostenía en pie como podía.

-Cuando tenía quince sacaba a escondidas el auto de papa y conducía por la ciudad, siempre se enojo, o por lo menos las veces que me descubrió.- Respondía el chico mientras volanteaba.

Cuando Davis considero que podía detenerse un momento sin peligro lo hizo.

-Muy bien, es momento.- Yolei rápidamente tomo las pequeñas palancas hidráulicas montadas a su costado y el cañón comenzó a moverse en dirección del enemigo.

-No seas necia, solo saldremos volando.- Insistió Cody, pero la chica apenas lo tomo en cuenta.

La chica apunto según su pequeña mira algo rustica y después tomo una palanca que jalo con fuerza.

Con un sonoro crujido de fuelles y resortes dos piezas de metal, una en cada costado del vehiculo, se desplegaron y mostraron unos pronunciados picos en sus puntas. Enseguida bajaron con fuerza hasta incrustarse en el terreno, anclando el vehiculo al suelo.

-Ya no temas y dispara.- Dijo secamente la chica a Cody que tenia la boca abierta por el la función que había mostrado el jeep.

El chico siguió la orden y el cañón estallo causando daños en las fuerzas enemigas causando un leve estremecimiento en el jeep, pero con la estabilidad suficiente para no volcarse. Un par de disparos más les fueron permitidos antes de que las unidades enemigos los comenzaran a poner en la mira.

-Creo que mejor nos movemos.- Sugirió Davis.

Yolei inmediatamente movió los mecanismos y las piezas metálicas que los anclaban se soltaron dejando al vehiculo moverse nuevamente mientras evadía los disparos.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en la boca de la chica mientras veía como Cody evitaba mirarla, era claro que había comprendido que ella no era una inútil.

Y mientras la batalla continuaba incesantemente las fuerzas navales estaban a punto de llegar a Fukui, solo necesitaban unas tres horas, incluso llegarían antes del amanecer.

-¿Cómo va todo?- Pregunto Hiroshi Imatsune.- ¿Aun no aparece nada en el radar ni en el sonar?

-Aun no y estamos a menos de cuatro horas de llegar a Fukui.- Contesto Sora.

-Creo que ya podemos relajarnos un poco, no parece probable que nos ataquen tan cerca de la base.- Sugirió el capitán de la flota.

-No debemos confiarnos, deberíamos cambiar la formación a una fila.- Sugirió Sora tomando en cuenta que ante un ataque no había mejor táctica.

-Yo estoy al mando, no cambiaremos la formación actual.- Respondió el tipo con una mirada airada hacia la pelinaranja, cosa que hizo a la chica morderse el labio inferior para no decir nada de lo que pudiese arrepentirse.

La formación que llevaba colocaba los barcos en grupos de tres viajando en paralelo, una buena formación, pero para atacar y defenderse era mejor una sola fila ya que de una sola vez podían atacar con todo su arsenal sin riesgo a estorbarse, sin embargo aquel sujeto era tan necio como orgullos, nada lo haría cambiar de opinión.

Fue cuando un pequeño parpadeo fue notado en el radar.

-¿Qué ocurre Takenouchi?- Pregunto Imatsune.

-Parece ser que se aproxima una flota enemiga.- Respondió rápidamente la chica tratado de mantener el control sobre si misma.

-¡Prepárense para defendernos!- Ordeno con presteza Imatsune tensándose repentinamente, era su primera emergencia real desde que había tomado el mando.

-Aun es tiempo, cambiemos nuestra formación.- Sugirió Sora

-De ninguna manera, la que tenemos es la mejor, debemos proteger la información que llevamos y el buque de investigación.- Argumento el sujeto, aunque mas que nada no quería darle la razón a la pelinaranja.

Sora volvió a morderse el labio inferior pero esta vez no trato ni por un momento de evitar lanzarle una mirada de gran enojo y reprobación a Imatsune que simplemente la ignoro evitándola.

En pocos instantes toda la flota estaba alertada sobre el inminente encuentro.

Minutos después ya solo era cuestión de instantes para que el ataque comenzara.

-Para esto teníamos que estar preparados, y sin embargo me siento nervioso.- Comento TK mientras observaba por su periscopio al enemigo que se acercaba.

-No creo que sea raro, pero no nos queda más que enfrentarlo con valor.- Contesto Ken colocando la última carga de pólvora en el cañón y amartillándola en su interior.- ¿Esta bien dirigido?

-Si, solo habrá que calcular el ángulo de disparo según la distancia del enemigo, aun estamos muy lejos para poder atacar.- Confirmo TK dejando el periscopio y tomando su posición en los controles de su armamento.

Toda la flota seguía avanzando buscando no ser un blanco fácil y por su puesto poder atacar con la mayor fuerza.

-Estamos en alerta y al estúpido capitán de la flota se le ocurre tratar de proteger los dos cruceros rodeándonos con las demás unidades.- Se quejaba Jun ante Izzy que revisaba las simulaciones y guiaba a su media docena de ayudantes.- ¡Ese tipo tuvo una lobotomía seguramente! ¿De que nos sirve unidades en la retaguardia si los enemigos vienen de frente?

-Eso ya no nos corresponde a nosotros, debemos confiar en el capitán, no por algo esta en ese puesto.- Contesto el chico calmadamente mientras metía mas datos en el computador.

-Si nos llegan a disparar aunque sea una sola vez te juro que le pateare el trasero a ese inepto.- Termino Jun con una ademán mientras regresaba a su computador.

Mientras se acercaba el enemigo tomando posición en su armamento se hizo una pequeña calma.

En el instante siguiente un parpadeo en el sonar rompía la calma definitivamente.

-Atención, nos han disparado dos torpedos directos a nuestra posición, cuarenta segundos para impacto.- Anuncio Sora

-¡Maniobras evasivas!- Ordeno Imatsune rápidamente.

Las naves que estaban en el curso de colisión del torpedo lograron evadir el impacto.

Inmediatamente contestaron el ataque con una descarga de casi todo su armamento, solo los barcos más lejanos no pudieron atacar con sus armas más pequeñas debido a su corto alcance y que por la formación era más fácil causar daño a sus propias fuerzas que a las enemigas.

-Súbelo dos grados más.- Decía TK a Ken mientras revisaba el periscopio y Ken manejaba los controles de los cañones.- Listo

Ken oprimió el botón de disparo y los cañones soltaron su carga logrando impactar el costado de un acorazado enemigo.

-Perfecto.- Celebro TK

El daño al enemigo fue bueno, aunque no devastador, no todos los disparos dieron en el blanco como era de esperarse, y los que dieron no hicieron el suficiente daño como para inutilizar a ninguna navío enemigo.

Inmediatamente el enemigo ataco causando el mismo daño a la flota japonesa.

Instantes mas tarde las unidades aéreas de cada flota comenzaron a surcar el aire poblando el ambiente de ensordecedores disparos.

El armamento ligero mantenía a raya a las unidades aéreas enemigas de los dos cruceros, pero los disparos eran cada vez mas cercanos.

-Maldición.- Resoplaba Imatsune.- esto se esta complicando, ¿Ya pidieron ayuda a la base de Fukui?

-Así es señor, deben estar a instantes de llegar.- Contesto Mimi

-Aun podemos cambiar un poco la formación, para tener más poder ofensivo y mantener más a raya al enemigo y ganar tiempo para que llegue la ayuda.- Sugirió Sora cansada de ver como el enemigo se acercaba cada vez mas a ellos con sus disparos.

-Claro que no, no cambiaremos nuestra formación, es tarde y no creo que haya mejor, aquí yo soy el capitán y no se cambiara la formación.- Culmino el tipo de manera orgullosa aunque estuviera sudando por la tensión del momento.

Sora no dijo nada, su rostro se mantuvo impasible pero por dentro temía estar a un ápice de cometer una locura.

Mimi se sintió mal por su amiga, pero estaba dispuesta a ayudarla en cuanto le fuese posible y llegaran sus posibilidades de hacerlo.

Mientras varias unidades estaban bastante afectadas, de ambos bandos.

El destructor donde se encontraban Ken y TK estaba bastante dañado. Dado que los chicos eran buenos en su trabajo algunos esfuerzos enemigos habían coincidido en atacar en especial a ese destructor que tanto daño les estaba causando a sus fuerzas.

-Esta cargado, posición.- Pidió Ken mientras terminaba de amartillar la pólvora del cañón.

-Un grado mas.- Pidió TK.- muy bien, dispara.

El disparo salio de los cañones terminando a un enemigo, el acorazado se comenzó a hundir mientras la tripulación trataba de escapar.

-¡Lo hundimos!- Celebro TK aunque se notaba con rostro cansado.

-Excelente, sigamos así.- Respondió Ken igual de feliz, pero al igual que TK se notaba ya cansado por todo el movimiento y tensión.

Fue entonces cuando sus expresiones cansadas palidecieron al escuchar el silbido de un proyectil surcando el aire cerca de ellos, demasiado cerca.

El tiempo parecía detenerse por unos instantes cuando el silbido se hizo ensordecedor y los chicos comprendieron que se trataba de un proyectil lanzado hacia ellos o como mínimo muy cerca de ellos, en todo caso un peligro inminente.

TK y Ken reaccionaron enseguida, se les hizo como si soñaran, pues sus piernas no les respondieron de inmediato o como mínimo no a la velocidad que ellos deseaban, sin embargo de pronto el tiempo continuo su curso y velocidad normal y los chicos corrieron a la salida justo a tiempo ya que una explosión destrozo los cañones que manejaban, causando que los chicos salieran volando unos metros hasta golpearse duramente con una de las paredes metálicas del pasillo del destructor.

Rápidamente el destructor se puso en alerta. El daño había sido considerable y no aguantaría un embiste mas por mas mínimo que este fuera. Muchos comenzaban a abordar los pocos botes salvavidas.

TK se incorporo lentamente. Se sentía mareado y confundido. Logro ponerse completamente de pie y sintió un fuerte dolor en el lado derecho de su cabeza, llevándose la mano a dicho lugar y observándola con sangre. La herida era superficial pero bastante molesta.

Ken se acerco a TK. El chico se tomaba el brazo derecho justo entre el hombro y el codo con la mano izquierda. Con ella trataba de detener la leve hemorragia que tenia, causa de un corte con algún pico metálico de los escombros.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto el moreno

-Creo que si, y ¿tu?- Inquirió el rubio sacudiendo un poco la cabeza para aclarar las ideas.

Ken solo asintió y rápidamente volteo a ambos lados para observar la situación. El pasillo estaba aun en una condición aceptable, se podía caminar por él.

-Es mejor salir de aquí, ya no podemos hacer nada.- Dijo TK mientras comenzaba a andar hacia la puerta que daba a la cubierta del destructor.

Caminaron unos pasos hasta que Ken se detuvo de repente ante una puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto TK

-Mira.- Ken hizo que TK observara el interior del cuarto de control de un cañón como el que ellos manejaban, y viera que estaba vacío, los encargados lo habían abandonado.

-Se lo que piensas, pero no estoy seguro, ya casi todos están abandonando el barco.- Dijo TK

-Aun no nos hunden, ¿verdad?- Dijo Ken con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

TK sonrío y ambos chicos prepararon los cañones, seguirían disparando mientras aun pudieran.

Mientras en tierra firme y aun lejana de aquel lugar Davis conducía de manera bastante hábil.

Yolei estaba muy feliz por el desempeño de su creación, ciertamente no esperaba menos de algo en lo que trabajo arduamente y que, a pesar de lo limitado de los recursos para poder realizarlo, había culminado muy bien.

Habían causado bastante daño a las fuerzas enemigas, y ellos no habían recibido gran daño, debido a lo escurridizo que resultaba el vehiculo.

Davis se detuvo nuevamente, el sol estaba a punto de salir, sin embargo dudaba de que pudiera distinguirlo entre las espesas nubes de pólvora que se habían formado, además de que no tenía el tiempo ni las ganas de admirarlo.

Nuevamente los fuelles chirriaron y anclaron el vehiculo a tierra con un poco de resistencia debido al constante uso que había tenido en tan solo unas horas.

-Listo.- Ordeno Yolei y Cody volvió a disparar el cañón causando nuevamente daños en las filas enemigas que se veían mermadas y a pesar de ello no cesaban en su ataque.- Excelente, a movernos.

La chica trato de liberar el vehiculo del anclaje, sin embargo los fuelles no respondieron, se habían trabado, debido al constante movimiento habían cedido un poco y perdido la forma causando el mal funcionamiento del sistema mecánico.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Cody preocupado al notar que seguían detenidos y los tanques enemigos ya los ponían en mira.

-Se ha trabado.- Contesto la chica llena de frustración intentando que el aparato funcionara hasta llegar a patear la palanca.

Una explosión cerca del jeep hizo que este se volteara lanzando a los chicos fuera del vehiculo y dejándolo inservible.

Los oídos le zumbaban con fuerza y la cabeza le dolía como si fuese a explotarle. Cody abrió los ojos abruptamente, rápidamente busco a sus compañeros. El olor a pólvora era penetrante y abrumador, observo tras de si y vio pedazos de metal retorcido el cual fuera hace un instante el vehiculo donde viajaba.

-¡Davis!, ¡Yolei!- Grito el chico mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente, no parecía tener ningún golpe de consecuencia, pero si no se apresuraba y se ponía en resguardo seria blanco fácil, sin embargo algo dentro de si no le permitía ponerse a salvo sin saber que sus compañeros estaban bien.

Davis se levanto con pesadez. Realmente fue inesperado todo aquello, tenía el cuerpo bastante adolorido y se sentía demasiado confundido, lo único que tenía por seguro era que tenía que salir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible, pero también sabia y necesitaba hallar a sus compañeros.

Mientras la chica veía con impotencia su creación reducida a un pedazo de material, todo inservible. Sentía que había fallado. Pero no se detendría.

-¡Aquí estoy!- Respondió la chica poniéndose de pie y buscando al chico que le llamaba.

Cody escucho a Yolei y enseguida la diviso, cubierta de polvo y con el rostro cansado y algo desilusionado. Tal vez en otra circunstancia habría sentido algún tipo de bienestar al verla así, pero ese no era el momento y realmente se sentía mal de verla así.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto mientras se acercaba a la chica.

-Si, vamos, es mejor encontrar a Davis y salir de aquí.- Dijo la chica escuchando que algunas unidades enemigas se acercaban a donde estaban y temiendo que así como el vehiculo voló en pedazos ellos también volaran.

-Aquí estoy, no tienen que buscarme.- Dijo el chico apareciendo frente a los chicos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- Pregunto Yolei observando que caminaba algo desalineado y se notaba confundido.- ¿Todo bien?

-La verdad que no, pero ya me preocupare después, ahora salgamos de aquí.- Los chicos asintieron ante las palabras de Davis y comenzaban a avanzar de manera agazapada y rápida.

En un instante Davis sintió un gran ardor justo después de escuchar un estruendo y cayo al suelo sin poder evitarlo.

Cody levanto la vista y observo como Davis caía al suelo y su sangre comenzaba a teñir su ropa y a mojar el suelo.

Yolei tomo a su compañero herido y a un impresionado Cody y los jalo hacia una pequeña zanja que les sirvió de refugio pues después del tiro que hirió a Davis siguieron una ráfaga de disparos. Habían quedado a merced del enemigo, lejos de los aliados y sin nada con que defenderse.

Cody reacciono levemente y reviso rápidamente al chico que había quedado inconciente, tenia una herida de bala en el lado derecho del abdomen, afortunadamente parecía que la bala había salido, pero eso ocasionaba a la vez que estuviera sangrando profusamente.

-Necesito parar la hemorragia.- Grito el chico mirando a su compañera que trataba de encontrar por donde escapar sin éxito.

-Toma.- la chica subió su chaqueta y tiro con fuerza de la camiseta que traía abajo rasgando un buen trozo, y no pudo evitar que con ello se notara un trozo de sostén, cosa que noto Cody pero no le dio importancia, era lo menos importante en ese momento.

Cody rápidamente anudo al torso de su compañero el pedazo de tela y presiono para intentar detener la sangre.

Davis por su parte comenzaba a perder pulso y su piel se notaba más pálida a cada instante.

El enemigo se acercaba rápidamente, no tenían tiempo de nada, y no podían pensar en nada.

Mientras el sol comenzaba a asomarse en el horizonte Ken y TK continuaban disparando mientras muchos de sus compañeros abandonaban el destructor con ímpetu.

Soltaron una carga y lograron dañar el armamento de un acorazado enemigo.

-Vamos Ken, si somos mas rápidos podremos hundir a ese maldito acorazado antes de que nos ataquen.- Comento TK mientras cargaba los cañones, había cambiado de trabajo con Ken por que el moreno estaba bastante cansado.

-Lo se. Ahí esta perfecto, dispara cuando quieras.- Dijo Ken observando que el ángulo era el idóneo.

Sin embargo antes de poder accionar los cañones un torpedo golpeo el debilitado destructor causando que comenzara a inclinarse severamente a un costado y empezara a hundirse. Ken y TK cayeron al suelo por el impacto y enseguida recobraron la vertical.

-Diablos, hay que salir de aquí.- Grito con gran rabia Ken ya que apenas podían mantenerse en pie y estaban lejos de la salida.

Los dos chicos gatearon y se arrastraron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta que los conduciría a cubierta.

TK se esforzó lo mas que su cuerpo se lo permitía, pero la inclinación del barco hizo que resbalara y casi fue a parar al fondo de este, sin embargo Ken lo sujeto del brazo antes de que cayera.

-No me dejes compañero, no quiero estar solo con esto.- Dijo con una sonrisa y ayudo a TK a incorporarse para seguir su trayecto a la superficie.

Avanzaban lo mas rápido posible pero en un instante se dieron cuenta que el agua comenzaba a introducirse al barco por el fondo, lo cual los obligaba a apresurarse mas. Una cosa era terminar en el mar con peligro de ahogarse y otra distinta quedarse dentro del barco para ahogarse inevitablemente.

Por fin y con gran esfuerzo llegaron a cubierta, para encontrarse con que estaba casi al nivel del mar.

-Prefecto, ya no hay botes.- Inquirió TK con desgano, solo quedaban unos cuantos marinos saltando al mar al no haber mas solución.

-No nos queda más que nadar.- Dijo Ken decididamente, pues si tenían que tirarse al agua era mejor hacerlo lo mas rápido posible, por que si esperaban demasiado serian arrastrados al fondo del mar por el barco.

Los chicos saltaron y de inmediato comenzaron a nadar tratando de alejarse lo más rápido posible del acorazado que se hundía rápidamente.

Tras unos instantes de gran esfuerzo ambos lograron alejarse lo suficiente para no correr peligro.

-Y ¿ahora que?- Pregunto TK mientras luchaba con el cansancio manteniéndose a flote.

-Esperar a que nos rescaten o algo.- Dijo Ken, aunque sabía que estando en medio de la batalla y en el mar eran victimas potenciales para volar por los aires y terminar en pedazos regados por el mar.

Los chicos alcanzaron un barril de combustible vacío que flotaba y se aferraron de el para poder ahorrar fuerzas por lo menos un poco.

Sin embargo su pequeña tranquilidad no duro mucho cuando un disparo cayo a varios metros de ellos, algo lejano, pero lo bastante cerca como para provocar una oleaje que les hizo tambalearse en el barril.

TK sentía un molesto ardor en su sien herida, debido a la sal del mar, mientras Ken sentía como el rasguño que se hizo en el brazo derecho le escocia.

Un nuevo disparo volvió hacer que los chicos y otros sobrevivientes estuvieran a la merced del oleaje.

Mientras en el crucero de control las cosas se ponían bastantes tensas.

-Hemos perdido un destructor y un acorazado, además tenemos un portaaviones dañado.- Informaban al capitán Imatsune.

-Es hora de que admitas tu error, es mejor cambiar un poco nuestra formación, estamos recibiendo demasiado daño.- Protesto Sora airadamente.

-A callar.- Grito Imatsune visiblemente molesto. Sabía que había cometido un error, pero había mucha distancia entre saberlo y reconocerlo ante los demás, no podía mostrar flaqueza ante las personas que estaban bajo sus órdenes, era parte de su filosofía para mantener el respeto y el control, pero sabía que se le estaba saliendo de las manos.

-Capitán, estoy de acuerdo con Takenouchi, es mejor modificar nuestra formación un poco, estamos recibiendo mucho daño y no vale la pena perder mas unidades.- Protesto un oficial.

Más voces se unieron a aquella de manera afirmativa ante la petición de Sora.

Sora sintió gran alegría al sentirse apoyada.

-Creo, capitán.- Comenzó a decir Mimi tras Imatsune sorprendiendo al sobresaltado y bastante desconcertado capitán.- Que usted a perdido el mando de esta flota, su necedad ha hecho que perdiéramos unidades importantes, y no parece contar con el respaldo de la gente de este barco, así que le pido de la manera mas atenta que abandone su puesto y lo ceda a su segunda, ya que parece tener mas sentido común.

-Claro que no.- Argumento el chico de manera indignada.- Se me dio el mando por algo y no voy a dejar que ahora se amotinen justo cuando tenemos un pequeño contratiempo en el accionar.

-Esto sobrepasa un "pequeño contratiempo".- Dijo Sora arrastrando las palabras.- estamos en serios problemas y no podemos dejar que tu ego sobrepase a la necesidad de hacer algo al respecto.

-Esto es un ultraje, haré que la corte militar los juzgue por esto.- Exclamo Imatsune con gran ímpetu y rencor, sobre todo para Mimi y Sora.

-Bien, pues que sea por algo de verdad importante, y no creo que los mandos le den la razón a alguien tan equivocado como lo es usted… es decir, como lo eres tu, torpe.- Enseguida dos marineros tomaron a Imatsune por ordenes de la chica de cabello castaño.

-¡Juro que me las pagaran!- Se escuchaba gritar al tipo mientras era conducido a la pequeña celda del barco.

-Bien Sora Takenouchi.- Comenzó a decir Mimi una vez que sacaron a Imatsune y sus gritos se volvieron pequeños ruidos lejanos.- Ahora tiene el mando de la flota.

La chica se acerco al mando con paso firme pero tenia ciertas dudas sobre lo que había pasado, podría traer consecuencias verdaderamente malas para Mimi en un futuro.

-¿Estas segura de que has hecho bien?- Dijo Sora al estar frente a Mimi

-Eso depende de ti, demuestra que tengo razón, confío en ti Sora.- Dijo Mimi.

Sora sonrío y tomo asiento en el lugar del capitán, observando como todos en la sala de control tenían su mirada sobre ella. Sentía como si siempre perteneciera a ese lugar. Cerró los ojos, mostró una fugaz sonrisa, tomo aire y comenzó.

-Bien, hay que revertir esta situación, manden órdenes a los demás navíos.- La voz de Sora se escuchaba firme y respetable, aunque mantenía su timbre femenino.- Que los acorazados y destructores que están al frente ataquen con todo para darle tiempo a los navíos de ataque que están a nuestra retaguardia poder llegar a apoyarlos, es tonto mantenerlos donde no pueden dañar al enemigo.

Tan solo salieron las ordenes de la boca de la chica todos comenzaron a realizar su trabajo.

Mimi sonrío y Sora le devolvió la sonrisa, en verdad se sentía muy bien y pondría todo su empeño en no defraudar la confianza de Mimi y así no dejarla en mal.

En esos momentos Cody luchaba por detener la hemorragia que le estaba arrebatando la vida a Davis.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí.- Grito Cody

-Acepto sugerencias.- Dijo Yolei ante una airada mirada del chico.- No podemos salir, nos mataran en cuanto demos la cara.

Cody estaba a punto de vociferar palabras mayores cuando se escucho el ruido de un motor acercándose rápidamente hacia su posición.

Los chicos se estremecieron hasta el momento en que junto a la zanja apareció el rostro de Joe Kido.

-Rápido, suban.- Ordeno el cabo.

Rápidamente dos soldados les ayudaron a subir al vehiculo blindado en que habían llegado y pusieron a Davis con el mayor cuidado y aun mas prisa en la parte trasera. Joe comenzó su desenfrenada carrera hacia un lugar donde atender a Davis.

-Gracias por venir por nosotros.- Dijo Cody a Joe.

-Ustedes tres han hecho un excelente trabajo, gracias a eso ganamos terreno en esta batalla, no podía dejarlos tirados y a su suerte.- Explicaba Joe mientras hacia gala de un gran talento para manejar, igual que Davis.- En cuanto observamos que lograron darles decidimos ir por ustedes, ¿Qué paso?

-Un desperfecto mecánico.- Dijo secamente la chica que en ese momento limpiaba sus gafas del polvo que las cubrían.

-Lo que tú digas.- Acertó a decir Joe sin querer ofender.

Entonces algunos disparos comenzaron a rebotar en el blindaje del vehiculo y unas explosiones mayores retumbaban por lo cerca que caían.

-En cualquier momento nos darán.- Se quejo Cody

-Para ir mas seguros tome un vehiculo blindado, pero eso nos hace algo lentos.- Observo Joe.

El joven Cody observo por una rendija como un tanque apuntaba su cañón hacia a ellos. Tomando en cuenta como de rápido les atinaron con el jeep modificado parecía muy probable que volvieran a darles ahora.

El chico cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes esperando lo inevitable.

Se escucho una gran explosión, pero Cody no sintió nada, entonces abrió los ojos y observo por la rendija como aquel, y más tanques, habían volado en pedazos dejando las ruedas tipo oruga con una masa de fuego sobre ellas.

Enseguida un grupo de aviones tipo caza pasaron volando sobre las unidades inutilizadas, dieron la vuelta y atacaron a otras tantas.

-Parece que la ayuda llego.- Dijo Joe con una sonrisa que rápidamente contagio a los presentes.- Pero dejemos esto para después, lo importante es llevar a Motomiya a que reciba atención medica.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y continuaron su camino mientras a sus espaldas los aviones terminaban por hacer huir al enemigo que se veía inutilizado ante los ataques aéreos.

En el aire los F-15 y F-16 terminaban el trabajo.

Era una misión de reconocimiento, pero si confirmaban la presencia enemiga en territorio japonés era imperativo atacar y tratar de eliminarlo.

Se hicieron dos grupos de reconocimiento y en este Matt tenia el mando. Fue sorpresivo descubrir un encuentro entre el enemigo y la milicia propia, y no le cabía duda de que se trataba de la fuerza de Odaiba, concordaba con la ruta que tomarían.

-Bien chicos, terminamos con los tanques.- Dijo Matt por la radio, entonces cambio de frecuencia.- Base, aquí líder de kumo2, hemos terminado con el enemigo, esperamos instrucciones.

-"Líder kumo2, reporte estado de su unidad."- Ordenaron desde la radio.

-Cero daños, cero perdidas.- Dijo Matt con firmeza.- pero sufrimos un déficit en la reserva de combustible, parece algo complicado regresar a la base.

-"El escuadrón de Odaiba transporta combustible, traten de reabastecerse. En caso de no lograrlo tendrán que regresar con el resto de los efectivos de Odaiba, comuníquese en cuanto determine su situación".- fueron las ordenes de la radio antes de que la interferencia llenara la señal.

-Entendido, fuera.- término Matt cortando la comunicación.- Bien señores, es hora de bajar a saludar a nuestros compañeros.

Los aviones dieron la vuelta en busca de un claro donde aterrizar.

Ken y TK estaban cansados, bastante cansados y solo habían pasado menos de una hora en el agua, y a pesar de ello ya estaban al limite de sus fuerzas.

La batalla seguía su curso, pero ciertos cambios en la formación de las naves japonesas habían dado un curso más alentador a la contienda.

-Creo que nadie vendrá a rescatarnos, pero por lo menos me consuela que hundimos un par de esos malditos.- Grito Ken para que TK pudiese escucharlo en medio de los sonoros disparos.

-No pierdas la calma, una vez que esto termine vendrán a rescatarnos.- lo alentó TK, pero Ken solo contesto con una sonrisa amarga mientras se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas al barril al igual que TK.

Fue entonces cuando un acorazado enemigo recibió un fuerte impacto y comenzó a hundirse mientras las llamas se extendían por su cubierta.

Ken y TK lo observaron con alegría sin embargo también con sorpresa a notar que no había sido el ataque de un barco ni nada por el estilo. Enseguida un grupo de aviones sobrevoló por encima del barco inutilizado y ataco a otro. El ataque fue tan sorpresivo e implacable que ningún barco enemigo parecía preparado para contraatacar y las unidades aéreas enemigas padecían del mismo mal, así que fueron mermadas susceptiblemente por los aviones.

Mientras en el crucero de mando se ponían al tanto de toda la acción.

-Capitán Takenouchi, el resto de la flota enemiga se retira.- Informaban con gran alegría a Sora

-Las unidades de Fukui se encargaran de perseguir y terminar con ellos, nuestra prioridad es llegar a Fukui.- Informo Mimi a Sora.- Los aviones también son de Fukui.

-Que alivio, sin ellos hubiéramos perdido.- Dijo Sora

-No solo eso, sin el cambio de formación que hiciste no hubiéramos aguantado hasta su llegada.- Le dijo Mimi apoyando su mano en el hombro derecho de Sora.- Lo hiciste bien, y estoy segura que mi decisión fue la correcta.

-Gracias, prometo poner todo de mi parte para no defraudarte.- Contesto Sora, y entonces siguió con sus labores.- Que todos los barcos manden botes a rescatar a los marinos que cayeron al mar.

Las órdenes comenzaron a correr en toda la flota obedeciéndose inmediatamente.

Mientras los aviones que habían llegado a apoyar a la flota se reagrupaban.

-Kumo1, reagrúpense.- Ordeno Tai desde su F-16.

-"Aquí base, Líder Kumo1, informe situación".- Se escucho desde la radio.

-Cero bajas y cero daños. Kumo1 reporta todo un éxito su intervención, sin embargo no contamos con el combustible necesario para regresar a la base.- Informo Tai

-"Pidan permiso de aterrizaje en alguno de los portaviones de la flota, y permanezcan en el hasta esta base, no es imperativo que regresen de inmediato, pero reabastezcan sus tanques de combustible manteniéndose alerta, es todo, cambio y fuera".- el canal de radio quedo lleno de estática.

-Ya escucharon, hay que pedir permiso de aterrizar.- Dijo Tai y se enfilo al grupo de portaviones de la flota.

Mientras los botes eran echados al agua para rescatar a los sobrevivientes en el buque de investigación continuaban con su labor.

Izzy atendía una llamada mientras Jun y el resto del equipo esperaban.

-Tenemos noticias.- Dijo Izzy al colgar el teléfono llamando la atención de todos.- La batalla termino en nuestro favor, como era de esperarse debido a que seguimos a flote.

-Al final el capitán de flota nos saco de esta corrigiendo sus errores.- Admitió Jun como un comentario.

-Esa es la segunda noticia, hemos cambiado de capitán de flota.- Dijo Izzy ante la sorpresa de muchos.- al parecer hubo problemas en el buque de mando, sin embargo me informan que ya todo esta bajo control, de todos modos dudo que algún día sepamos toda la verdad, lo importante es que estamos cerca de llegar a Fukui.

-Eso significa que pronto podremos mandar a traer a la diseñadora del motor que necesitamos.- Dijo Jun.

Izzy asintió con la cabeza y todos regresaron al trabajo.

En otro lugar.

-Bien, ya he informado rápidamente a todos las unidades de la flota las órdenes y nuestro cambio de capitán.- Dijo Mimi regresando al lado de Sora.

-Muy bien, ojala no pase nada hasta que lleguemos a Fukui.- Comento Sora.

-Capitán.- Dijo uno de los hombres.- Los aviones procedentes de Fukui solicitan permiso para aterrizar en uno de nuestros portaviones.

-Concédanlo, eso no se pone en duda.- Ordeno la chica con firmeza.

-Cuando lleguemos a Fukui debo dar muchas explicaciones, espero que no hagas nada mientras lo hago. Aunque confío en ti lo que hicimos tendrá algunas consecuencias.- LE dijo Mimi a la pelirroja.

-Lo se, y estoy preparada.- Concluyo Sora.

En uno de los portaviones Tai y su escuadrón terminaban de aterrizar y bajaban de sus unidades.

-Bienvenidos.- Los saludo el oficial al mando del portaviones.- Hemos recibido el informe de Fukui. Llegaremos en una hora aproximadamente, mientras tanto pueden descansar.

-Muchas gracias, así lo haremos.- Dijo Tai y el hombre se retiro.

En esos momentos uno de los botes era subido a cubierta, trayendo a algunos sobrevivientes de los barcos hundidos.

Tai estuvo de un extremo a otro del portaviones igual que sus compañeros, pero no había nada que hacer o en que entretenerse hasta llegar a la base, así que busco un lugar con sombra y se sentó recargándose en una pared de los accesos al puente de mando.

Al rato dos jóvenes se sentaron junto a él. Tenían el cabello húmedo, uno rubio y el otro negro, ambos tenían unas mantas. Ambos con vendas, el rubio en la cabeza y el moreno en el brazo izquierdo.

Tai busco en las bolsas delanteras de su overol, abrió una de las bolsas delanteras y saco una barra de chocolate de las que les daban en los cuarteles. Ayudaban a los chicos a mantenerse en calma, y en alguna emergencia podían echar mano de las barras para no quedarse sin alimento.

Se volvió hacia los chicos y les mostró una sincera sonrisa.

-¿Gustan?, creo que necesitan entrar en calor.- Dijo Tai ofreciéndoles la barra a los chicos.

TK dudo un momento, pero luego acepto la barra con agrado y la partió en dos para compartirla con Ken.

-Gracias.- Dijo Ken

-No hay problema.- Saco otra barra de su overol y comenzó a comerla.- Que mala suerte, solo dos de nuestros barcos cayeron y ustedes estaban en uno.

-Si, mala suerte.- Dijo TK y continuo comiendo la barra en silencio.

Una vez que terminaron de comer las barras Tai alargo la mano hacia los chicos.

-Mi nombre es Taichi Yagami.- Se presento el chico.

El primero en estrecharle la mano fue TK.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Takerou Takaishi.- Una vez termino se hizo de lado para que Ken pudiera estrechar la mano del moreno.

-Yo soy Ken Ichijouji.- Dijo Ken estrechando la mano de Tai.

-Mucho gusto, pueden llamarme Tai.- Concluyo el chico.

Los chicos sonrieron. Por lo menos tenían con quien conversar hasta llegar a Fukui.

**Bueno, como dije arriba pienso seguir escribiendo, solo que se me ha complicado, por ello ahora que estoy de vacaciones aprovecho para hacerlo, ojala pueda entregarles otro capitulo muy pronto, pero no prometere nada por que he acostumbrado quedarles mal. Espero que les sigua gustando el fic, creanme que me gusta escribirlo y faltan muchas cosas por leer.**

**Saludos**

**_Goshujin Sama_**


End file.
